I Can't Believe You Love Me
by graphicalCatharsis
Summary: SasuHina-Naruto's in a coma,so where will Hinata turn in these troubled times of Konoha? And who is this new guy who wants to marry her!
1. Rumors and Hospital Rooms

Hmmm...This is going to be my first story that I don't write on paper before I type it. I might not post very often, as I'll still be working on my other fics.

This is set after the time skip,and Sasuke is back in Konoha. Everone seems to have a girlfriend or boyfriend but, but he doesn't. Why is he left out? He's is Sasuke Uchiha! Something has got to give.

If you think I own Naruto,I don't!-Who gave you that idea anyway?-

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Sakura giggled,smelling a cherry smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

'I love you my sweet blossom!'He stated.

'I love you too,Lee-boo.'Sakura smiled and cuddled up to him.

Ino and Shikamaru sat a few feet away from them,blushing madly,and glancing back and forth to each other.

'What is with you two?Quit being so uptight.'Sakura told them.

'This is troublesome man!'Shikamaru groaned,leaning backwards,staring up at the sky.

_**Poke.**_**Thunk.**

'Ino!!!Oy...'Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head.

'Too Shika!'Ino looked over the brick edge and stared straight at stuck her tongue out and laughed.

'Right,Ino.'Shikamaru said.

--

There was only one customer at Ichiraku Ramen,and it wasn't hadn't been there for a while,as he was on an S-class mission.

No,it was the 'great' Uchiha as Tonkotsu ramen was sitting untouched before him.

'H...hi Sasuke-kun!'Hinata walked up beside him,smiling shyly.

'Hmm..Hi...'Sasuke said,straightening up.

'D...do you know where Naruto-kun is?'She asked him.

''s got him running around like crazy on recon since he became and ANBU.'Sasuke finally picked up his chopsticks.

'...Umm...Have you heard about the rumors going around?'Hinata sat down,calming a wasn't nearly as nervous around him as everone wasn't critical of her,not that Naruto was either,of course.

'Which ones?Konohas' got so many flying through the air right now.'Sasuke stared at his ramen.

'The ones about the sound...gathering all those followers,getting ready for war...'Hinata watched the old man bring in a bag of flour and set it on the opposite counter.

'What can I do you for young lady?'He asked her.

'Uhh...Whatever Sasuke-kun is having will be fine,thank you.'Hinata told him,sweetly.

The man nodded and got to work.

'Yeah,I've heard...Orochimaru's dead though...so it must be Kabuto,or Akatsuki might have taken way,thats not good,and the reason why Narutos' barely ever in the villiage anymore.'Sasuke pushed his bowl away and sighed.'She's gonna get him killed like this.'

Hinata froze.'I...I hope not!'She squeked.

Sasuke looked at her._Great.I think I scared her._He thought.

'He's strong,don't worry Hinata.'Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder and tried his best at a non-Uchiha smile.

Hinata turned away blushing.

'SASUKE!!!!'He jerked around hearing a shrill voice pierce the calm breeze.

Sakura was running as quickly as she could towards them.

'Sakura!What the hell is going on?'Sasuke stood peeked out from behind him.

She stopped directly in from of him and took a deep breath.

'Naruto's back from his last mission...'She stopped and bit her lip.

'Where is he?What happened?!'He urged her.

'ICU,Konoha hospital...'She looked down.

Hinata squeaked inadvertently and Sasuke stared at Sakura.

'Damn it!'He pushed past her and ran.

Hinata's face turned even paler as it sank care unit?Her Naruto?

She followed Sasuke,praying that he was 'okay'.

--

'Tsunade!'Sasuke turned the corner sharply and nearly ran smack into the fifth Hokage.

'I'm guesing you're here to see Naruto?'She said.

'Is there anyone else?'He asked.

'Only KIAs'.'Tsunade frowned.

'What happened?'

'His team was ambushed,and so far thats all we know.'

'Who...who were the KIAs?'Sasuke faltered a little,dreading the answer.

'Aburame Shino...Kankuro...and...Akimichi Choji...'Tsunade's face stayed grim.

'...Hows Naruto?'Sasuke asked.

'Not too good.A lot of damage to his spinal cord and nearly every bone on his left side is either broken or bruised, and he's in a coma right now. We've seen no improvement,so we don't know if he'll make it or not...'Hinata froze as she turned the corner.

'Naruto!'She squeaked.

'Hinata?Is that you?'Tsuade turned around,a little startled.

Hinata turned around quickly and felt herself run into something.

Some_one_,actually.

'Hinata,are you alright?'Sasuke asked her.

'Huh?O...oh...'She sniffed and raised a hand to her face to wipe her eyes.

'It'll be alright, so don't worry about him.'

Hinata looked up at him,red eyed,and before he knew it,she was wrapped around him,crying into his shoulder.

Sasuke looked at Tsunade,absolutely rolled her eyes at him and motioned for him to do something.

Slowly,he put a hand on her back and one on her head.

'You're an idiot.'Tsunade mouthed,and walked away.

Strangely enough,Sasuke agreed.

A/N-GAH!!!It sucks,but hell,I .No OC's in this either!!-random applause and cheering-Amazing!!

I haven't posted them, so you people have no idea what I'm talking about I all of my fics have OC's in them.

Sorry,off topic!

Anyway...I found some adorable pics on deviantart of SasuHina,so whoo...I'm now a SasuHina fangirl!

I'll TRY to update as much a possible.I'm kinda going with the flow.

To Shino/Choji/Kankuro fangirls-I'm sorry.I like them…just not all that much, and I had to kill some people TT_TT I'm still very sorry for your loss!!

Well…I'm off for now!

-Ash


	2. Missions and Partners

AN-Chappie 2

AN-Chappie 2!!Whoo!!I don't really have any comment on this so…onto the story!!

I Can't Believe You Love Me

Chapter 2

The door to Tsunade's office creaked slowly open, and a small,pale figure stepped in.

'Oh!Hinata!I was just about to send for you!'Tsunade looked up from the stack of books on her desk.

'Uh..yes…'Hinata closed the door behind her.

'Did you need something?'

'No…'

'Alright then…I have a mission for you.This is for a two-man squad,so I need you to pick another to go with you.We only have a few available jonin and chunin left in the village.'Tsunade picked up a sheet of paper from the cluttered desk.

'Who do you have left?'Hinata asked.

'Iruka Umino,Kiba Inuzuka,Sasuke Uchiha,and…Ten Ten,and Neji Hyuga.'

Hinata paused in thought.Iruka was a seasoned Chunin…but she knew Kiba much better…Sasuke…an ANBU…Ten Ten…nooo…Neji…She still wasn't' on good enough terms with him to go on a partnered mission with her cousin…

'Sasuke.'She said,decisively.

'Okay…'Tsunade smirked,causing Hinata to turn red.'This is your mission.Infiltrate the Sound base.Gather information about the leader of the next planned attack.Take him out.Understand?'

'Next attack?There have been others?'She froze.

'Only small squads like the one that attacked Naruto's group.Shino was still alive when the medical corps brought him in.He gave us important information that they had gathered before the attack.They are planning a full-scale, head-on attack to wipe out Konoha.We need to stop it.No leader,means no organization in the army.That could mean rebellion in the ranks,or a disorganized attack,making them easier to thin out and annihilate.Worst-case scenario,which is very possible,they find a new,better leader,and attack.If that's the case,until you are discovered,or see them begin to head out of camp,stay and keep an eye on the situation.'

Hinata let the orders sink in.This mission could very well decide the fate of the entire village.

'I need you two to leave ASAP,so you are dismissed.You can pick up the other information at the gate before you do.Good luck.And don't forget.Your own and Sasuke's safety is as important as the mission,more even,so be careful.If we had one available,I would send a medic nin with you,but…they've all been assigned other missions and we need the ones we have left stationed in the villige.'Tsunade paused,thoughtfully.'Your father also told me,he wishes that you return safely,as you are first,and foremost,his daughter,and also the heir of the Hyuga clan.'

'If…you see him…please tell him that…I wish my cousin,Neji,if I don't return, to take over as the heir..as my last wish.'Hinata said.

'I will pass it on,but I have the utmost confidence in your abilities,or I would not have selected you for this mission.'Tsunade bowed her head.'You are dismissed.'

Hinata nodded ,and slipped away into the hall.

--

'Are you ready Hinata?'Sasuke and Hinata stood at the gate of Konoha,small packs on their shoulders.

'Yes.'

'Alright.Lets move out then.'The two jumped away from the large doors and into the forest ahead.

--

The camp was about 60 miles away,at the Land of Fire's border.There was a huge infantry,composed of a mixture of normal militia and ninja from the sound,and some were from the other large countries,as rogues,joining the quest for total power.

A ninja walked by a bush,and before he knew it,he had been yanked into the leaves and thorns.

Yet he walked out without a scratch.

So did the next one to pass.

Together,the two walked into the camp,nonchalant,and purposefully.

'Hey!!You two boys!'The first one turned to see an officer dashing his way.

'Yeah?'

'You two need to get back to work.Back to the front of the camp.'The officer growled.

'Yes sir.'He said,tapping his friend on the shoulder.'Come on Darem.'

'Kay…'They trotted back to the entrance of the camp,complaining of being constantly overworked.

'Damnit…'Sasuke scowled.'I can't believe that jutsu didn't work on those two idiots…Time for plan B.Stalk and destroy.'

'Split up,and meet back tonight.'Hinata said,as they disappeared from their respective hiding places.

Sasuke scoured the northern half of the area,looking for any sign of the leader of the infantry,but to no avail.

Hinata on the other hand,had better luck on the south.

'We move in tomorrow night.We leave this afternoon,stopping about 5 miles from the gates.We'll send in some scouts to find their weakest spots.Those will be our first targets.All clear everyone?'The clear leader of the movement was standing in front of a map,while the other officers were seated around a table.

'Clear.'They chimed.

'Go get you soldiers ready.'

The officers filed out of the makeshift office,leaving the leader alone.

"This would be the perfect opportunity to take him out."

'Sasuke…I found him,and he's alone.'She whispered into her earpiece.

'Move in,then withdrawl.Quickly.'Sasuke's voice sounded almost mechanical coming through the receiver.

She silently pulled a kunai out of her holster,disappearing,then reappearing behind the man.

Quickly,she dragged it across his neck,severing a major artery,and he fell to the ground,bleeding.

'Hes gone.'She whispered.

'Get out of there.'Sasuke's voice crackled.

Suddenly, Hinata heard a yell and the earpiece roared in her ear.She quickly yanked it out of her ear.

'Theres the other one!!'

'Shit!!'She jumped back out of the window,dashing towards what she hoped was Sasuke's location.

She glanced back,and her heart skipped a beat.

Eight ninja were on her tail,and moving in fast.Seven more Hinata's appeared around her,and they all split up.Each one of the ninja chased after in an attempt to find the real intruder.

Too bad she wasn't in the mix.She had really made eight copies and used a substitution jutsu.The real Hinata was back on her way to find her parter,praying to Kami that her was alright.

A/N-Yesh,short Chappie,but I FINALLY have my own computer!!WoOO0ooo0oOT!!

Ahem…

Rena-kun-POST ON YOUR OTHER STORY DAMNIT!!

TTA-No.

Rena-kun-DO IT NoW!!

TTA-No.

Rena-kun-…

TTA-I'm just kidding…jeez.I will as soon as I get the file from the other computer,or I give in to my worst nightmare and re-type Chappie 3…oooooooy…

Anyway,buh-bye!

Rena-kun-in the backgroundI hate you Tiger…


	3. Mission Gone Wrong

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hinata ran as fast as she could without being seen by any patrolling ninja to find Sasuke. She prayed he was okay, but she couldn't even be sure he was alive.

No…she couldn't doubt him. He had been the one to kill Orochimaru, and his brother, the murderer of his entire clan. No way was he going to go out in a place like this. And yet…she still couldn't shake the worry from her shoulders.

Suddenly she heard a yell behind her, and she jerked around. Another ninja was hot on her heels again.

'Shit…' She mumbled, a bit unlike her usual choice of words.

'Halt!!' The man yelled, startling her a bit. Still, she kept moving. But, without realizing it, she had three more ninja on her trail after only a moment.

One of them caught up and dashed in front of her, forcing her to stop in her tracks. Quickly, the other two moved in, cornering her. Come peacefully and we won't have to kill you, Hyuga.

She froze.

Almost without meaning to, she pulled a kunai out of her holding pouch and stabbed it into the man in front of her, making both of them topple over in surprise.

Hinata recovered quickly, and jumped up again, to the dismay of the enemy shinobi.

'Don't think that you two can come and go so easily!' One of them was seeing to their fallen comrade, whilst the other two were back to chasing her. To their surprise, she stopped abruptly, and turned around to face them.

'Decided to give up, have we?'

'What makes you think that?' Hinata had slipped into the traditional stance used for the eight trigrams technique.

'What?!' One of them stumbled back as he saw the diagrams appear briefly on the ground in front of them.

And under them.

A clone had joined her, so as to take them both out at the same time.

'Eight Trigrams! Sixty-four Palms!!' Her victims couldn't move for fear, and both were hit, full-on with the ancient technique.

They fell to the ground in a stupor, unaware that their target was tying them together with a length of wire.

She left as soon as she was sure that they wouldn't be up anytime soon.

She looked through her Byakugan, hoping to see some sign that Sasuke was on the move, but that hope was shattered when she heard a voice behind her.

'We've already captured you partner girl… It's of no use for you to keep searching.' She swirled around to see a tall, thin man, in a t-shirt and jeans. His features were sharp, but she could see he must be in his twenties. The only weapon that was visible was the katana he wielded in his left hand.

'Who are you?' She asked, curious.

'Yoru Hane. Might I ask your identity?' The man seemed sinister, even in his kind words.

Hinata hesitated. He would most likely find out anyway. She was the heir to the most powerful clan in Konoha.

'Hi…Hinata Hyuga…'She stuttered.

'Ah…I knew you were of them. Your eyes tell all, see all, and know all.' Yoru stated simply.

Hinata didn't respond. What was she doing talking to him in the first place? Wasn't this considered fraternizing with the enemy? He didn't truly seem out to get her, but maybe that's what he wanted her to think…

'Where's my partner?' She demanded.

'Oh, he's with my men, for interrogation of course. Don't worry, we won't kill him, unless we need to.' Yoru smirked.

'…' Hinata suddenly didn't know what to do.

'Come now, you must have some words in you.' He taunted when he saw that she had no answer.

Still nothing.

'Fine, so be it. You will come with me if you want to see your friend.'

'How do I know you really **have** captured him?' She asked.

'You want proof? Look into this glass.' He reached down and picked up a fragment of glass that some soldier must have left after dropping whatever it had previously been.

A murky image appeared in it as he held it out to her.

She took it gently, as if it would shatter if she held it too tightly.

Inside, she saw Sasuke, tied tightly to a metal chair, surrounded by a group of snickering men. One of them pointed and laughed as the ninja lifted his head in defiance. She saw his lips move, and one of them brought their hand across his face. In her own mind, Hinata wondered why he wasn't able, or just not, to free himself from his bindings.

'Those ropes aren't normal ropes. They absorb the chakra of the being they are connected to.' Yoru said.

Hinata dropped the glass into the dirt. Could he possibly have been reading her mind?

She dropped her gaze to the now-shattered glass that had born Sasuke's image. Suddenly she felt a bit queasy.

'Come, we can't have you destroying any more of our camp.' His voice sounded seductive, luring her towards him. She found herself walking to him, not of her own accord. He touched her cheek, and she felt as it she was in heaven; his touch was so soft and gentle.

**No.**

Her mind told her to run, but her heart made her stay.

Slowly he began to lead her away, and it seemed as if her spirit had been left behind for the moment, watching her body walk away.

They traveled through the streets, every so often passing an officer or soldier that Yoru would salute or give orders to.

'Do you remember that man you killed? He was not the one in charge of this operation. I am. He was simply acting on my orders, and in case of an assassination attempt, my replacement. No army in their right mind would put such a weak man truly in charge of a battle like this.' He explained to her.

Hinata didn't respond, though many a snide comment raced in her head. She didn't particularly like the though of angering the man who had this much power over her body in the current state she was in.

'Ah…here we are. My quarters.' They had stopped at a large tent. It looked bigger that most of the other ones. 'Go on it, and change out of those nasty clothes, there is a new set on the bed. And I will have a guard posted outside the door to make sure you don't leave. I must attend to my other business for the time being, but it shouldn't take very long.'

Yoru swept away, leaving her alone in the 'room'. As he had said, there was a set of clothes on the bed, though not quite of her usual tastes. A flowing, white embroidered gown, appearing to be made of silk, with long sleeves, which she hated in this weather, and a very low collar. There was a slit cut from the thigh to the very bottom of the garment, where there was a short string she could use to tie the two ends together.

"Does this guy intend to marry me or something?" She thought.

'Yes, I do.'

AN- OMG this is soooo turning into something I hadn't planned…o0o0oo0o0o0o0o….

At any rate, this story is getting waaaaay more hits than my Two Spirits, One Soul, and that ones been out longer!! Ohmahjeez. I'm gonna go, since I have to go to school(yes I am typing this before school which is soooo unlike me.).

So byes

TTA


	4. Beginning of an End

AN/Quick An. For Danimals21, who reviewed, and wanted to know how he knew what Hinata was thinking, this chapter shall be all-revealing!

Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Hinata stopped for a moment, wondering if she had said that last comment out loud.

'No, you didn't.'

Yoru walked in front of her and stared straight into her eyes.

'I know what you're thinking, because I have a special kekkai genkai. It allows me to read thought that cross a persons mind. Right above their head. As long as they're thinking strait. I'll occasionally only see a jumbled mass of words because someone is so scared to death or just plain confused or stupid.' He explained. 'Now I really must go before I'm missed by my advisors.'

Smoothly, he slipped out of the room, leaving the Hyuga in a daze.

Wait a minute…how the heck did she let him control her so easily?

His looks had definitely gotten his attention. He looked young, with his thick, jet black head of hair, and almost transparently brown eyes. Though the angles that contoured his face made him seem so wizened, in an odd way.

And his voice… The way he pronounced his words so carefully, stressing all of the right syllables, and letting them hang in the air for just the right amount of time to let them sink into her soul.

'My kami…' She breathed. What the hell was she doing? Falling in love with the enemy? She closed her eyes. Was it completely impossible?

"YES! It's OUT of the question!" A tiny voice in the back of her mind squealed. She was well familiar with that little voice. She almost always agreed with it.

"'No, it isn't. Your mind may be saying one thing, but what does your heart feel?'" The other tiny voice piped up. She sighed.

And suddenly two words popped into her head or her **own** accord.

Love.

Sasuke.

She squeaked in confusion, dropping herself onto the soft bed.

Love and Sasuke in the same sentence? Since when did that happen? Maybe it was just the fact that she was so worried about him right now.

'Yeah… That must be it.' She muttered, taking the white dress into her hands. "I think I'll play along just long enough to get information and free Sasuke-kun." She decided.

She took her time undressing and slipping the dress over her curving form. It fit just right. Had he known she was coming? But how did he know…

'Was he **spying **on me?!' She suddenly remembered that she'd had a nagging feeling that someone had been watching her while she was away from the Hyuga threshold.

'Eww…that's creepy…'

--

In only an hour, Hinata had found herself accompanying the man who was in charge of an entire army around on his rounds. He introduced her to his supervisors, along with his other officers.

She tried her best to act as if she wasn't interested in the conversations they had, while still gathering as much information as possible. He didn't seem to care if she heard the essential parts of the plans for the invasion.

'Yoru…' She tapped him on the shoulder as they were making their way through an area of closely pitched tents.

'Can I please see Sasuke-kun?' She asked, sounding as innocent as a child.

'I suppose, my bride.' He gave in. It was the third time she had asked.

On the inside she cringed. But on the outside, she managed what Yoru must have taken as a genuine smile.

'This way.' He led her away from the tents and to another tent almost as large as his own. It was lit with small candles scattered randomly on tables and, occasionally, chairs.

Hinata could barely see in the weak light, so she was tempted to use her Byakugan, to at least make out clear outlines of the objects in the tent, but she didn't want to arouse any suspicion from Yoru.

Sasuke was in a pitiful heap in the corner of a metal cage. The ropes had been removed, but their effect seemed to taken a toll on his body.

Like everything else, now that he had lost his curse mark in the battle with his brother.

'Sasuke-kun!' Hinata squealed, as Yoru opened the lock, and motioned for her to enter. She dashed in and dropped down beside him. Gently, she picked his head up and laid it in her lap. 'Sasuke-kun?'

He made no response to her.

'Sasuke-kun, say something!' She demanded. His onyx eyes fluttered weakly open as she uttered her 'request'.

'Hinata…-chan…' He muttered, weakly. She could hear the exhaustion in his voice.

'What did they do to you?' She said, hoping for a straight answer.

Which she didn't receive.

'I'll be… fine. Worry about… yourself. Get… back to Konoha and warn them… Quickly.' He spoke the last part softly, so that Yoru couldn't hear. The only thing was, Yoru had actually left them in the tent alone.

Hinata wondered why, but immediately dismissed the thought.

'It's a bit more complicated than that, Sasuke-kun…'

His eyes had a questioning look in them.

'He seems to want to marry me…' She felt him shake with a small laugh.

'That doesn't… surprise me.' He smiled at her.

'Wha…?' Before she could hear an explanation, Yoru had come back.

'Come, Hinata. I have let you talk long enough. We must make preparations for war.'

--

The ground seemed to shake underneath the feet of the men who were standing guard at the main gate of Konoha. They exchanged quick glances, then one saw a cloud of dust rising in the distance.

'What the hell?!' One of them gaped at the sight.

'Alert Hokage-sama! Full scale alert!' One yelled.

'Another had already pulled the phone off of its hook, and was dialing the office number.

In a matter of only 5 minutes, the entire village was in a frenzy. Teachers were giving instructions to scared civilians, and the ninja of Konoha were lined up in wait of the coming battle. The enemy was only a mile away.

Tsunade stood at the balcony of the large office of all the previous Hokage. She had the traditional robe and hat of a Hokage, and a stern look on her face.

The entire village was silent as the invaders reached the gates.

Konoha was under attack, once more.

AN-OMG…MASSIVE HITS…I was freaking out all day yesterday when I saw how many people had even bothered **looking** at my story…0.o.I just don't understand how it took an entire day and a half for it to stop getting so many clickies!And sorry if this chappy was rather shorter than the others, I don't normally type up and entire chapter in one sitting.

At any rate, thank you if you have read thus far into my fic. Few seem to…

Thank to those who alerted and faved also!and reviewed! That was one of the reasons I decided to get on my lazy but and type.

Thank you and goodbye for now!

TTA


	5. Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, Kyuubi Style

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

All of Konoha seemed to have stopped in time, as Tsunade saw the two forces clash together. The first few moments were almost a slow blur.

All the civilians had been quickly herded into the caverns behind the stone faces of the past and current Hokage. So far, the enemy hadn't made it through the first line of defense, but it wouldn't be long before they found an opening and broke through into the village.

To give the council a bit of comfort, Tsunade had consented to being in the final wave of defense. She glanced down at the ninja who would willingly give their lives for the village and its people. Brave men and woman, even teenagers, all who could possibly be lost for the sake of war and power. At least they could know they would die with honor.

The enemy surged, and the second line sprang into action. Tsunade heard the battle cries and screams of war.

'Tsunade-baa-chan…'Tsunade turned around. Naruto was standing behind her.

'NARUTO!!' Tsunade screeched. He had JUST woken from a coma, yet he was standing there. Looking completely healed. (Yeah…I guess I have a soft spot for him, so he's alive… (Also the fox had MUCH to do with this.) All will be explained later, btw)

He winced at her tone.

'…' He had a guilty look on his face.

'Get back in that hospital.' She ordered.

'I'm here to fight Tsunade. I'm going to protect you, and this village, grandma.'

'…Well you had better be sure, because there they are.' The second line had failed.

'Tsunade, since when am I unsure?'

Tsunade didn't answer. She hoped that he couldn't be. Not now. But that goofy grin on his face screamed that he was ready, and if he had to, he would go out with a bang.

A kunai flew past the two of them, and they knew it was their turn. Without saying a word, they jumped into action, backing up their fellow ninja.

--

Hinata stood in a tree, next to Yoru, staring at the scene before her. She wanted to cry out, and break away from the man beside her, but she couldn't. Sasuke's life was in danger, as well as her own. He had warned her, that if she tried to escape, of help the 'opposing' side, he would kill Sasuke. Slowly, and painfully. And if she went to far, her too. Though she wasn't concerned with herself, she couldn't do anything if she were dead.

She felt tears form in her eyes, but she held them in. She couldn't cry, no matter how much she wanted to. She was under so much stress, and she could barely take it. So much was on her shoulders. She had failed her mission, along with Konoha.

Blood was covering the ground because of her. The blood of her comrades.

'Don't blame yourself, Yoru said. He put his arm around her waist. It was your destiny to be with me, and rule over the new world, that I will create, by my side, as my queen.'

Hinata wanted to gag. New world? His 'queen'? Um… no.

So as to avoid saying something wrong, she didn't answer, though she knew her knew what she was thinking.

'Don't be like that. It will be perfect, free of worries and woes.'

Yeah right.

Yoru finally gave up when she didn't answer the second time.

--

'Tsunade! Behind you!' Naruto was fending of a Sound Nin, while Tsunade had several of them attacking her at once. One was attempting to make a sneak attack on her, but she quickly spun and tripped him up, sending him away with a punch to the gut.

Naruto finally felled his opponent, only to gain a new one. They just kept coming. Finish one off, and two more seemed to appear. At that rate, they would be outnumbered quickly.

So far, they had been fighting side-by-side, and had only sustained a few minor cuts and bruises. But they both knew that it would only stay like that for a little while longer.

When Naruto glanced at the Hokage, she seemed to be slowing down. More attacks were getting through her defensives, and Naruto had to intervene every few minutes. Now he had to keep an almost constant watch on her, making sure no one could hit any of her vital points. A few times, because of this, the ninja he was fighting was able to leave a few deep gashes on him. Still, he kept on. He'd borne much worse before this.

If only Sasuke were here. He kept wondering if his team member had finally met his match, then shaking the thought away as he dodged more blows, and struck out with his own.

Suddenly, another nin had joined in the match, and he felt himself slipping even more. His body hadn't had enough to time to completely regain its strength.

He lashed out with his kunai knife, cutting one of them across the chest, then twirled back around to block the others fist. He couldn't move fast enough to block the sword that the other had pulled from his back.

He felt a sudden, sharp pain in his gut, and doubled over clutching the blade.

'Damnit…' He growled.

'Naruto!' Tsunade was still fighting three other Sound nins.

The ninja yanked the sword away, wiping it on his pant leg. The other knocked Naruto to the ground with a drop kick. Naruto found himself unable to move, as the two continued to attack his motionless body.

Blood was splattering on the ground around him, from his and his attacker's wounds.

Tsunade tried to get to him, but the ones who she was fighting kept her away.

'Naruto!!' She screamed.

She blindly struck out at the ninja, making them fly into a nearby wall.

She lunged into the other two, pushing them away from the blonde.

'Naruto!' She cried, pushing her chakra into his wounds.

'Tsunade, don't worry…Its, not my real…' His words faded out.

'What are you talking about!?' She leaned over him. Suddenly, his body seemed to fade away. 'Naruto…?' She paused, stunned.

Then she jumped back up to pummel the ninja around her.

--

Naruto opened his eyes to a stark white room.

'Daaaaamnit…' He clenched his teeth tightly.

'**Looks like out little plan has failed.'** The fox laughed.

Suddenly, Naruto was aware of a sharp stinging in his gut.

'I can't believe I 'died' so fast…' He growled.

'**Well, you're out of season, that's for damn sure.'** Kyubi said.

'Oh shut up, can you make another one?'

'**Maybe…'**

'Do it.'

'**Fine…'**

AN-Okay, I think my chapters are just going to be short, but updated everyday to every other day. Also, in case you didn't figure it out, the Kyubi had made a chakra clone, using his own chakra, of Naruto. The reason Naruto didn't just make a clone of his own should be obvious, but he did have to mix some of his own with the fox's. That way, the clone had all of Naruto's stamina and abilities, though it was weaker than him. He was able to control it while staying in the hospital room, because he had mixed in his own chakra.

That should clear that bit up.

So I don't have much else to say, soooo…Till next update!

TTA


	6. Escape Tricks and Lazy Guards

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sasuke had been left almost completely alone in the camp, in the cell inside the dark tent. All of the candles had been blown out, so he sat in complete darkness. He was still extremely weak from the ropes, since the curse mark he had been given long ago had been 'removed' by his older brother.

A single guard was stationed outside of the tent, just in case. Yoru had doubted the Uchiha's strength in his current state, so only one other person had been left behind.

Inside, Sasuke pulled himself to his feet with the bars. The metal was so cold that he nearly let go and fell. He squinted, trying to make out anything he possibly could in the dark, such as the position of the guard. Suddenly he felt something fall to the floor, and it seemed as if a large weight had been lifted from his shoulder. He looked down, and discovered the reason that he was having a hard time recovering.

It was a piece of the rope that had been slipped inside of his clothes. All of his shifting must have dislodged it, then standing up was the final step in removing it He wondered why he hadn't been able to feel it, but didn't stay on the subject for long. As he felt his strength rush back to him, in small bursts of it, he felt around for the door.

'Bingo…' He breathed, touching a keyhole. He dug into a pocket, and pulled out a hairpin. 'I knew you'd come in handy one day!' He smirked, shoving it into the hole. The door creaked open, and he froze. Only when no one came in, did he dare to move.

Outside, he found the guard sleeping on his job. Quickly, he tied the apparently exhausted man to his chair, and slipped away from the area.

'That was way too easy…' He whispered to himself, working his way through the large camp. Suddenly, he heard shuffling nearby, and he jumped behind the nearest stack of boxes. Another man walked by, nonchalantly humming to himself, holding a sword over his shoulder. He passed by without even checking around, and Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. Wow, these guys were careless…

Another few minutes of navigating, and Sasuke found himself out of the camp, and heading towards Konoha. Then he realized that he had completely forgotten to grab his equipment.

'Shi-i-i-it…' He growled, swirling around, and heading back to the camp.

--

So far, the battle wasn't faring well in Konoha's favor. Yoru's forces were pushing the village's back, further and further, until they were nearly cornered under the stone faces of the Hokage. The civilians watched in horror as they saw their protectors falling, and the enemy closing in on their location. The chunin who had been assigned to watch them were lined up at each of the entrances, hoping to keep anyone out of the monument and hiding place.

Tsunade had figured out that 'Naruto' had really been a clone jutsu once she saw another one jumping to her aid.

Once again they were fighting side by side.

--

'Ah…It may not be beautiful in the way most see it, but this battle will soon be seen as the start of a new era, ruled by us.'

'This isn't right Yoru!' Hinata said, staring into his black eyes.

'I am deciding what is and isn't right, my fiancée. You will follow my orders, or else you know the consequences.' (Wow… an absolutely _wonderful_ way to treat your 'fiancée' Yoru!)

Hinata crossed he arms, angrily glaring at the man.

'Calm down, please. It will be over soon.'

'Don't tell me to calm down, when you're giving me **every** right to be stressed and angry.' (Go Hinata!!)

'I said 'please'. I truly don't appreciate my head being chewed off for saying please to you.' Yoru replied, hotly.

'Pardon me, but it sure as hell didn't seem like you really meant that please.'

'I never say something if I don't mean it. Remember that the next time you think I 'm lying or being mean. What I say is always truthful.'

'So now you're saying that you're Mr. Perfect.'

'No, I'm saying that I don't lie.'

Hinata gave up after that, and decided to just let him read her mind.

'Damn, you have a lot going on in that pretty head of yours.'

Hinata rolled her eyes. Good.

Yoru sighed. 'I know you weren't doing it on purpose, because you'd be concentrating on it, therefore I would know.'

Oh well… She sighed.

--

Sasuke looked up. It was about mid-day. He needed to get to Konoha as fast as possible, and take out that bastard Yoru. He now had his sword and other weapons, and was traveling quickly through the trees.

Konoha would be in extremely bad shape by the time he reached them. What he dreaded was Naruto and Tsunade's safety. As well as Hinata's. She was in such a fragile position as it was.

When he heard the noise of war, he nearly stopped on a branch, but forced himself on. He couldn't stop for a moment, as each one counted. Every lost second, meant another life that could be lost that he could have possibly been there to save.

--

Yoru glanced up to the sun. It was covered in dark clouds. 'It appears that it's going to rain.' He announced.

Almost immediately, they both felt a sprinkle of water drop onto them.

'Wonderful…' Hinata nearly laughed at the expression on Yoru's face. He looked truly upset that the clouds above had decided to rain on his parade.

'YORU!' He snapped around to see the one person he did NOT want to see at the present time.

'Sasuke!' Hinata squeaked, seeing him up on his feet, and the determined look on his pale face.

'Damnit, how'd you escape?!' Yoru growled.

'Your followers are either extremely lazy, or just overworked.' Sasuke smirked.

'Hinata move away. I have a battle to fight.'

Hinata bowed her head in obedience. Mostly to give Sasuke the notion that she wouldn't try to interfere.

'You had damn well better be ready to fight me.' Sasuke said, drawing his sword.

'Ha, like you could **ever** beat me. I'll have you in the ground in a few minutes.' Yoru smiled.

'Well then, you should be ready to **prove** that statement, or you'll be the subject of your own words.'

Hinata gulped. This wasn't going to be a very pleasant battle, and she could feel it on the win. The rain began to fall harder as the two commenced a glaring match. Lighting quickly flashed in their eyes, and she heard the rolling clap of thunder, just before the two disappeared into the trees.

AN-OMG…I seriously cursed myself when I said that I would post that often…My ideas all FLED my mind completely, for 2 WHOLE days!!

Rawr, writers block I hate you!!

At any rate, I get to graduate middle school tomorrow! So yaaaaaaaaays for me!! Wooo!! confetti randomly falls from the ceiling

Too bad it's not high school…oh well… I'll just say I'll try my hardest to get out a chapter before an entire week goes by(Just saying that in case of writers block)

The longest I've ever had writers block for is a month and a half, so I'm hoping that doesn't happen again…Ok…I'm going to stop rambling and let you get on with your lives!

Till next update,

TTA


	7. End of a Beginning

Chapter 7

The lightning flashed in Hinata's eyes as she watched the two battle. No one was landing blows, as Yoru knew every move that Sasuke was going to make before he made it, and then Sasuke was just as fast as Yoru when it came to parrying his attacks.

She felt helpless in the midst of the sparks and rain. No interfering. She had 'told' them that she wouldn't. But she would have to if things got too bad.

Sasuke ducked under Yoru's blade, and then brought a leg under to trip him. Yoru jumped it, and decided to fall back for a moment. He stepped away, dropping into a defensive stance.

Sasuke growled, following suit. It turned into a glare match, until Yoru was fed up with the waiting and charged, catching the raven off guard.

Sasuke stumbled back, clutching his shoulder. 'Damnit…' he growled, baring teeth at the man.

He lifted his sword and returned with a vengeance, with more power, slashing angrily through the air, so fast that you could have heard the wind whistle against the blade, had it not been raining.

Yoru still dodged ever blow, sliding easily around, and snaking his own sword under Sasuke's.

After a moment of the sparring, Sasuke let his guard down once again, and he stared to the side. His sword had been dislodged from his fingers, and was now stuck in a nearby tree.

He murmured under his breath, still having to avoid Yoru's relentless attacks. Without his sword, Yoru was getting in more hits than misses, putting him in the definite lead.

Hinata thought for a moment, then dashed over to the sword, pulling hard on the handle. It took a precious minute, but with some work, it slid out of the bark. She looked around for the two, and saw they were now just a few trees away from her.

'Yoru!!' She yelled, tossing the sword to Sasuke. Yoru had turned just long enough for Sasuke to gain a quick upper hand.

Yoru shot a malicious glare at her, but had to turn his attention to his own fight, as his opponent had finally landed a hit to his left arm.

Suddenly, Yoru paused, after catching Sasuke's sword on his own. He looked up. A single crow was making its way overhead. I'm sorry to cut our battle so short, but I have business to attend to.' He smirked, pushing the sword away, and leaping off into the trees.

'Get back here damnit!!' Sasuke went to take after him, but found himself wrapped in a pair of arms. 'Hinata let me go!' He growled, trying to pry her arms from his waist.

'No! Let me see those cuts!' She demanded. Grudgingly, he allowed himself to be quickly checked over.

'Be careful…' Hinata said, letting him get up from the branch they had stopped on. He turned away, after grunting a quick acknowledgement. She took his hand and pulled him back around to face her.

'I mean it.' She leaned up, and kissed him softly on the cheek, and Sasuke felt his face go red. Jerking his hand out of hers, he jumped away, leaving Hinata a bit hot-faced and flustered. She quickly followed, wondering what was going on now in Konoha.

--

'Tsunade, the Village Hidden in the Leaves 5th Hokage…You appear to be a little worn down…?' Yoru stopped in front of the woman, signaling the others to stop their attack, and go elsewhere.

'Who the hell are you?' Tsunade hissed.

Naruto dashed up beside her, and joined her gaze.

'Yoru Hane, the one who will trigger your demise.' Yoru said, rather casually, for challenging a Hokage.

'Tch, yeah right Yoru. Like hell when I'm around.' Naruto chimed, angrily.

'Ah…the nine-tailed fox child…I've actually been wanting to talk to you.' Yoru said, ignoring the threat.

'Kid my ass! I'm the next Hokage!' Naruto had finally had it with Yoru's smooth attitude, and charged at him. Yoru quickly side-stepped the blow, only to be met on the turn-around by a fist to the face.

He regained his balance once more, and easily made his way into his new opponent's defenses. Naruto stumbled back, leaving Yoru a clear opening to get to Tsunade.

She growled, grabbing his wrist, and sending chakra through it.

'Gah!' He dropped his sword, and yanked his wrist away from the Sanin and Hokage. She smirked, and sent him flying through the air with a punch to his abdomen. She heard a rib crack and watched him crash into a building.

'Hmm…wonderful.' She remarked, straitening her posture. The building crumbled into a pile of rubble around Yoru. 'Although I think I overdid it a little…' She sighed. 'Naruto?'

She turned away from the building to see Naruto staring at her.

'What? Have you not seen that happen before?' She asked, and he shook his head in disbelief, and as his answer. She laughed.

'Don't think you can get rid of the hawk so easily.' Yoru was climbing from the rubble, cut and bruised, and with a few cracked ribs.

'Damn you…' Tsunade cursed. She was beginning to run short on chakra. It wouldn't be long before she was completely worn out, and exhausted of her power.

'Naruto, if we hope to win, we need to double-team him. Catch him off guard and put him in a tight spot, then eliminate the bastard. I'm assuming that he's the leader of this entire operation, considering that he's daring to challenge me.' Tsunade whispered to Naruto.

He nodded, and took up his fighting stance.

'You're right about one thing, Tsunade; I am indeed the leader of this army. But also Orochimaru's final replacement, seeing as Kabuto has been 'taken care of' by a few rogue ninja.' He smirked.

Tsunade scowled at him.

'Come on Naruto.' She said.

Naruto dashed at Yoru once more, a kunai in each hand, and the match began.

--

Sasuke was searching frantically through out the entire village to find Yoru. He couldn't find him anywhere. Hinata was tagging behind him, keeping an eye out with her Byakugan.

'See him?' Sasuke asked her.

'No. I do see Tsunade-sama and… Naruto-kun?!' They stopped.

'What? I thought he was in a come at the hospital! Are you sure?'

'Yes… It's him…He's fighting something, I can't see any chakra signature though…'

'How can…No chakra? What is going on?' Sasuke took off again, and Hinata squeaked, then followed.

--

Naruto stumbled back, and Yoru then sent him flying, with a kick to the chest, and he landed in a crumpled heap on the concrete. Slowly, his form disappeared, leaving Tsunade alone to fight Yoru.

'Damnit.' She cursed

'So the boy was only a copy…? Oh well, I deal with his real self later. You are my only target.' Yoru dashed at her, leaving barely any time for her to be ready, and she felt her arm sting. Angrily, she lashed out with a kunai, then kicked him backwards.

As she steadied herself, she looked at her arm. The cut was along the entire length of her arm, but shallow. While Yoru was recovering, she quickly patched the skin, and prepared for another attack. When Yoru lunged at her this time, she was ready to counter his moves, and even land a few attacks of her own.

'Shit, you have way to much on your old mind…' Yoru growled, stepping back.

'…Old…? I'll show your ass old!' (Oooh…wrong thing to say Yoru…wrong thing to say…)

He didn't have a second to think, as Tsunade charged, pissed off, at him. A few painful moments later, he found himself in a heap on the wet ground.

'Ow…?' He muttered, getting up.

'Don't you know when the hell to give up?'

'Clearly not.' He picked his sword up off the ground and lashed out. Tsunade countered the blow with her kunai.

'Behind you, Tsunade.' She jerked around and gasped. Yoru's sword pierced her chest, and she coughed.

'A shadow…clone?' She closed her eyes.

'You're not very observant…' He smiled at her.

'Damn…damnit…'

--

By the time Sasuke and Hinata had reached the scene, it was too late. Tsunade was lying on the ground, in a pool of her own blood, gasping for breath.

'Tsunade!' They jumped over, and Hinata began to try to heal the wounds, but Tsunade waved her hands away.

'Sasuke…find, in the… office…the drawer on the bottom left…give it to Naruto…okay?' She gasped.

Sasuke nodded, tears in the corners of his eyes.

'I can't cheat death…I know my time is today…the grim reaper…wants me today…I can't change that…so I go knowing I go protecting the…village I love…' Tsunade smiled weakly.

'No, Tsunade! Don't go yet, please, the village just lost the 3rd, not you too!' Sasuke said. Over the past few years, she had become like a grandmother to him.

'Tsunade…' He sobbed. She let out her last breath of air and he let the tears flow.

'DAMNIT YORU!' He screamed.

Hinata took him in her arms, holding him close to her warm body, crying with him.

"**Hinata, I will leave you for now, but I will return for you, as you are to be my bride…"** She heard Yoru's voice inside of her mind.

"NO! Leave me! I will not marry you." She snapped back, and she felt his presence retreat from her mind.

The rain was beginning to clear away, leaving the sky bright. It clearly didn't know that Konoha had just lost its 5th Hokage.

AN-OMG!! I killed to Hokage!! I am soooo evil!! cries

Yeah, I'm sorry, I had to do it… Trust me, I had another Mini-Argument with myself over it, and finally I decided it was for the best…kinda…oy...

At aaaaaaany rate…This story has reached 1000 hits!! WOOT!! And thank you very much for the reviews everyone, I'm really glad you're enjoying it!

Till next update!

TTA


	8. Moving on with a Speech

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As the sky cleared, Yoru had instructed his men to fall out. He had finished all that he needed to accomplish for the time being. A few of the Konoha ninja took after, but soon deemed it pointless, as they now had the duty of cleaning up the mess that the army had left behind.

The villagers stumbled out into the open, looking out for any stray or wounded enemies.

Konoha had once again left nearly in ruins, only small patches of housing and shops had been left unscathed. The aftermath was always the hardest part of the fight.

News spread quickly of the Hokage's death.

Konoha needed a new leader, but before then, they needed to mourn the loss of their newly lost comrade, and commander.

--

Sasuke walked into Tsunade's old office. Her paper-work now lay untouched in large stacks, on the desk, floor, and cabinets. Wading through the mess, he stopped behind the desk, pausing.

After a long minute, he reached down, pulling open the bottom left drawer, as Tsunade had instructed. In it, he found a scroll, wrapped tightly with a black ribbon, and sealed. He picked it up, and examined it. There was nothing else in the drawer, so he assumed that it was what Tsunade had wanted him to take to Naruto.

--

'He's right in here.' The nurse opened the door, then stepped away, smiling brightly. Sasuke scowled. How the hell could anyone smile at a time like this?

'Naruto…' The blonde was sitting up in his bed, the injured side of his body was bandaged over completely. His eyes were red, from crying or lack of sleep, Sasuke couldn't tell. 'I have something for you. Tsunade-sama- said to give it to you.' He handed him the scroll, already unwrapped.

'Sasuke…I'm sorry…' He took the scroll, letting it unroll.

'I was supposed to be protecting her, but I couldn't for very long…'

'What are you talking about?'

'My clone 'died', and I couldn't make another to get to her quickly enough…' He explained. Then he gasped.

'It's not your fault, wait, what does it say?' Sasuke looked at it and couldn't help but smile.

In tiny, curly letters, Tsunade had left in her will, that Naruto should succeed her, should she pass.

'I…No way…In this condition! How the hell does she expect half of me to run an entire village!?' He complained.

'Get to recovering then.' Sasuke said, with a smirk.

At that moment Naruto fainted.

--

'Naruto, Kami…Sometimes you scare me…' Sasuke was sitting by his bed when Naruto opened his eyes.

'Hokage…I can't believe it…'

'Why not? I can.' Sasuke said. 'And don't you **dare** faint on me like that again.' He added.

'Sasuke, here's the wheelchair you requested.' The same smiley nurse came in with the chair, and left it by the bed.

'Thank you!' He called, as she left down the hall.

'Eh??' Naruto put on the most confused look he could at the sight of it.

'We, are going to see the council, so its time to get your ass out of that bed, and this hospital.' Sasuke said.

'I can't believe **you** now…'

'Believe it.' Sasuke said, causing them both to burst out laughing. 'You are such an idiot…Come on, Hokage-sama.'

'Don't call me that. I'm not Hokage yet.'

--

'This is absolutely preposterous! The council **always** chooses the next Hokage! And this one is crippled!' A councilman roared, slamming the will back onto the table.

'For now, maybe, but he won't be for long. Besides, who the hell else would you suggest?!' Sasuke countered.

'…' It went dead silent in the office.

'Exactly. You know as well as I do, Naruto is the most suitable choice for the title. Just because you're ass is biased because of the fox, doesn't mean he isn't.'

'Ah, but he is right, Mr. Uzumaki **is **indeed currently the only person who could handle it, and he will recover soon. The doctor has said that he will be well in a few weeks, to a few months.' A short woman called out.

'Thank you. Are there any **other **objections?' Sasuke growled, taking the will from the desk.

Another woman raised her hand. 'We can't wait for very long, Uchiha.'

'Of course not.'

'That's why Sasuke will be filling the position as a substitute while I'm recovering.' Naruto winked at Sasuke.

'Hmmm…Let us talk.'

In acknowledgement, the two left the office, and waited outside, until the council had reached their verdict.

'Very well, you two. Sasuke Uchiha, you will act as Hokage during Naruto's leave of absence. Naruto, as soon as you are fully recovered, you will be inducted as our leader.'

They both smiled and nodded.

'But first, we must see to the recognition, and funeral of our dearly departed.' The councilman's expression appeared grave. 'The funeral is scheduled for two days from now. Naruto, will you give the speech?'

'Of course.' Naruto's smile faded.

'Thank you, both. Dismissed.'

--

It was cloudy outside, during the funeral. Everyone was in black, as tradition stated, and each carried a white flower.

As Naruto approached the podium behind the coffin, any noise or conversation silenced.

'Tsunade…Tsunade was…**Is**' He corrected before moving on, 'a great woman. She governed our village with pride, honor, and dignity. She loved Konoha, with all of its perfections and flaws. Every person, woman or man, adult, or child, she cared for as she would have her own. Though sometimes harsh, she was like a grandmother to me. When she scolded me, I knew she was shaping me, correcting, without my realizing it, all of my mistakes. I wouldn't be here today, standing here, or how I am, without her. She's saved my life, along with countless others, in battle or in the OR.' He paused thoughtfully.

'She touched every one of our hearts, in one way or another, and we should all acknowledge that. She died, protecting us all. Who we are, and what we can become. We cannot forget this, as we lay her body down. Her soul, I am sure, will be among us, In our hearts, minds, and, altogether, our lives.' Sobs were breaking out in the crowd.

'Never, in my life, have I known anyone as caring, and thoughtful as Tsunade. She has left her mark on the history of this village. Her memory will live on for generations, as long as we don't forget this. No matter how much it hurts, it has happened. We may not embrace it, but it is impossible to deny.' Now tears ran down his own cheeks, as he searched for words.

'Tsunade-baa-chan…' He mumbled. 'She will not have lived and died in vain, I can promise her that right now. We are a powerful force to reckon with, and we will carry on, not in denial or blindness, but with the guidance she has brought…Thank you.'

Everyone, young or old, was crying. Naruto was sobbing, held steady by Sasuke, who had accompanied him to the podium.

'You've made Tsunade proud, Naruto' Sasuke said, trying to keep himself from bursting with tears as he let Naruto onto the wheelchair.

People began to lay their flowers on the coffin, taking a moment to say a quick word to the picture above it. Naruto and Sasuke waited until the others had finished to lay the white roses they had brought on top of the rest.

The pallbearers picked up the coffin, processing out to the graveyard, where the grave had been dug, and an angel had been place as the tombstone, bearing her name, birth date and death date, followed by a hand–carved poem.

Not the first

But not the last

Entering to our hearts

Nothing lasts

Though painful to bear

Carry on

Memories are precious

So hold to them

Don't lock them inside

Let them guide you

Life is cruel

But our hearts will find peace

As they lowered the coffin into the hole, the sky seemed to darken even more.

An-No action…oh well…I nearly cried writing this chapter! Especially the speech! Gosh, I made Naruto seem extreeeeeemely deep…My poetry isn't normally that bad, either…The first bit rhymed, but then my brain malfunctioned and then the rest was free-verse. Oy…I think that's all I have to say for now, soo…

Till next update,

TTA


	9. Tequila with the Hokage

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hinata knocked on the door of the Hokage's office, hoping to find someone there that she could talk to.

'Come in.'

She opened the door, and stepped into a newly organized office. The papers had been sorted out into the filing cabinets, and the desk now seemed to have specific spots for each item, pens in a cup, paperclips in another, sticky notes, and stickpins for the newly added cork-board on the wall beside the desk.

Also, to her surprise, Sasuke was sitting behind it all.

'Hey…'

'Are you…?' She asked, amazed.

'No, actually. Naruto is. I'm the current stand in. And the council is gonna have to deal.' Sasuke stood up and walked over to her.

'What do you need?'

'Oh…Nothing, I guess I was just curious what had happened up here…After…' Hinata blushed.

'I had to clean up. I just can't work in a messy room like this place was. If you ever see my room, everything has its place, and every place has its thing.'

'Oh…Umm…' Hinata couldn't help but laugh at the Uchiha's comments. 'Would you like to go, and maybe get something to eat?' She finally offered.

'Sure, thanks Hinata. Just, let's keep it rather low, and away from the main area of town…'

'Why…May I ask?'

'Ever since it got around that I'm 'Hokage' as of right now…I've had a few (by few he means mobs) girls following me around…' He explained, gloomily.

'Goodness…I'm so sorry.' She tried her best not to laugh at the expression on the boy's face.

He noticed, and sent her a lopsided grin. He could get used to this non-rabid-fan girl. (Don't we know this already? **Readers- YEEESSS!! MOVE ON!!** Me-Okay, okay…)

--

They had decided to stop at a small restaurant almost immediately under the stone Hokage. The windows were tinted red, causing a red haze to seem to bleed into the room. The tables were all booths, and Sasuke and Hinata found themselves in a corner seat, near the back. A few feet from the table was the bar, and a woman walked over to take their order.

'Umm, we'll take the special for today.' Sasuke said, handing her the menus.

'Drinks?'

'I'll have tequila, and a glass of water.' Sasuke decided.

The waitress glanced at Hinata.

'Just some iced tea please, sweet.' She said.

As the waiter left, Hinata looked at Sasuke with a surprised expression.

'I didn't know you drank!' She exclaimed.

'These past few days, I guess I've taken to it. It just kinda started as a craving…I see why Tsunade drank so much too…Pretty good excuse to get out of the paperwork when you're drunk.' He chuckled. The candle on the table flickered as the door opened and closed again, allowing more customers in.

'You've been drunk?'

'Oh, no. I found that out while Tsunade was Hokage…I would walk in, Shizune would be filling out the forms while Tsunade was out cold.'

'Oh…'

'What, did you think I was a drunk since I ordered that tequila?' Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

'…No! Of course not!'

'Hesitation.'

'Oooh…you…' She flushed red as the waitress came back with their drinks.

'Wanna try a sip?' Sasuke offered.

Hinata looked at the liquid.

'Umm…No…' But before she could wave it away, a straw was in her mouth, and Sasuke was laughing.

She rolled her eyes and took a sip. She pushed the glass away, and Sasuke gave her a questioning look.

'Well?'

'Its fine.'

'Really now? Waitress? Another tequila!'

'Oh! No Sasuke!'

'Come on. Its just one. Besides, if you pass out, I'll carry you back home, if you don't wake back up.' Sasuke said, smirking.

And then Hinata got that 'Oh shit' feeling you get when something is NOT going to turn out right.

--

When she woke up, Hinata's head was pounding. (OMG!!) She groaned at the light that was pouring in through the window.

"Wait…I don't have a window across from my bed…" She glanced beside her.

'Oh my…'

Sasuke was lying in the bed beside her.

To make it even better (Or worse if you're Hinata), his shirt was off. Luckily, she didn't find out whether his bottoms still were, since the blanket covered that bit.

Then she realized that hers wasn't either.

'AIEEEEEEEE!!' She screamed, pulling the covers up over her head.

"What in hell happened!?' She asked herself, attempting to recall the night before.

'Oh…My…God…' Suddenly, she felt extremely sick.

She jumped out of the bed, not realizing that she was yanking the blanket with her, dashing down the hall, trying to find a toilet to up in.

She was still leaning over the toilet, when Sasuke stumbled in, looking rather green as well.

As soon as they both felt capable of standing, they left to the living room, both collapsing on separate chairs.

'Ok…What happened?' Sasuke asked.

'How am I supposed to know?' Hinata closed her eyes. The light in the room was causing her eyes to dilate constantly, and painfully.

They sat in silence, attempting to recall what they had done while they were out that last night.

Suddenly, Hinata remembered a drunken, 'Will you help me to revive my clan?'

She gasped.

The Sasuke remembered as well.

'I can't believe it!!' Hinata panicked.

'I'm too young to be a father!!' Sasuke said, though secretly, and subconsciously, glad.

'What?! Do you actually think I'm pregnant!?'

'It's…possible…'

All the color in her already pale face drained.

'I…think I need to call Shizune…to tell her I'm not coming in today…' Sasuke reached beside him to grab the phone, and Hinata walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

She really didn't feel like herself. As she searched the cabinets for a glass, she wondered what, other than that damned tequila, could have driven her to allow last nights events.

Than she realized it.

Maybe the Uchiha in the other room, could she have more than just innocent, friendly feelings towards him?

Was he in agreement with that?

"Either way, I'm soooo screwed, in more way than one, apparently…" She thought.

AN-FORGIVE MEE!! Hinata is soooo OOC in this…Late at night is a wonderfully horrible time for me to type…Though sometimes its when I produce my best work…I really shouldn't write after exhausting myself cleaning my room.

Yes. I got tired cleaning my room. I don't do it often, or fast, so I DIE after I do…

Anyway…I'm not sure if I should impregnate the poor girl…I think I'll take a vote! Though I will have to ultimately decide, in case I suddenly have an amazing epiphany regarding the plot, feel free to state your opinion in a review, or message me. Any way to get the word to me. I'm also considering having a side story of Sasuke's adventures as Hokage, in Naruto's absence, any ideas, again, message me.

Anyway,

Till next update!

TTA


	10. Positive! ?

Quick AN-No, Yoru is not out of he picture just yet

Quick AN-No, Yoru is not out of he picture just yet. He's just waiting for the perfect moment o jump back in and screw with everyone's lives. (Oh my…BAD Yoru!!)

Chapter 10

The days following that night were like hell for both of them. Sasuke was constantly phasing out while working, or in important meetings, and Hinata was constantly using a pregnancy test, every time she could. Though still no positive reading, she had to be absolutely sure. If her father found out that she was with a child, and wasn't married to the father…All hell would break out in the Hyuga clan.

The two had agreed that they shouldn't meet with each other for a while, to attempt to keep concentration on their own lives, but that didn't seem to be working very well.

Sasuke visited Naruto daily, to check on him, as well as give him updates of the building and restoration of Konoha.

Hinata, on the other hand, had taken off from her duties as a Jonin to help with the rebuilding of the Hyuga manor, which had been a main target during the raid. She helped the maids, occasionally, with the cooking, and household chores, and tended to the gardens, hoping to bring a little cheer back into the manor.

As usual, her father barely spoke to her, but now, when he did, she felt herself able to stand up for herself, easier than before. Once, during a sparring session, when he had told her that she needed to train even more, that she was still weak, she saw a smirk pass his lips when she retorted, 'I am not weak, father, I am still strengthening myself, as I haven't reached my height. I **will** take over the clan, one day.'

She had nearly burst with pride of her words. Finally, she could stand up top her father, and even her little sister, Hanabe.

The time with Yoru and Sasuke, she had indeed broken, but she had stood herself up again, this time with strength to knock away the insults that anyone could throw at her. Even Neji's rude mumblings. Even after Naruto had fought him, and won, he still had little respect for her.

He would eventually though.

--

Hinata couldn't take it anymore. She had to see Sasuke.

Which was why she found herself, once again, at the door to the Hokage's office. She didn't bother to know. She walked in, to find Sasuke talking to Shizune about some of the recent requests for missions they had been getting. As soon as he realized that Hinata had come, he cut off the conversation.

'Can we please finish this later, Shizune?' He asked.

Shizune smiled deviously. 'Of course, Sasuke-sama. Just call me in when your done.' With that, she stepped out of the room.

'Hinata, what are you doing here? I thought that we had decided to forget about 'us'?'

'I couldn't stand it, Sasuke…I have to ask…' She hesitated.

'Ask what?'

'Could you…do you love me?' She blurted, still unsure of the decision to come in the first place.

'Hinata…You've always been so shy…not at all like those other girls, who're constantly trying to rape me…' He couldn't help but add that in. He walked up to her and took her hand in his own.

'I'll get straight to the point…I've been thinking about it…really hard these past few days…and…' He paused, searching for the words.

'Yes, Hinata. I hadn't realized it until you were with me in that cell…I was really worried about you, when all you could worry about was me. You were in more danger that you thought, with that guy.'

'…What do you mean?'

'I overheard an advisor, from the looks of him, filling in an officer. Yoru intended to use you. He only wanted your eyes to find the five ancient scrolls, one of each is hidden in each of the 5 Shinobi Villages.'

'I'm not surprised…but…Sasuke…He said that he'd be back. He won't stop until he gets what he wants then.'

'We'll be ready. I'll keep you away from him, don't worry.'

'Actually…Sasuke…I think **you **should…This morning…I'm…pregnant…so…'

Sasuke gaped at her.

'Oh my god…I'm…You're…'He made his way back to the chair and dropped heavily onto it.

'Pregnant…with **my** child…'

'Uhh…yeah…Do you want to see the test…?' She offered, as proof, shrugging.

'No…no…Wait…'

'Hmm?'

'With my Sharingan, and your Byakugan…What do think the kid will have?'

'…That's an extremely good question.'

--

They left the office quickly, to get away from anyone who would come in on accident, and overhear their conversation, and went back to the restaurant that had spawned the entire mess.

This time, they both got tea, as to avoid the same incident happening twice, though the damage was already done.

It was quiet until Sasuke finally spoke.

'I need to run out real quick…ok?'

'Alright.'

He dashed out, before she could ask where he was going, leaving her alone in the red haze.

He was gone for a half hour, and she began to wonder what was taking him so long, once she reached her 4th glass of tea.

Slowly, she got up to go into the bathroom, and when she got back, Sasuke was sitting at the table.

'Well, you gave me a scare, I thought you'd ditched me.' He smirked.

'It's called personal needs.'

Sasuke laughed and got up, to walk around to her side.

'Now where are you going?' She asked.

'Hinata…' He pulled something out of his pant pocket. (You know what's coming…)

He dropped down onto one knee on the floor beside the table. 'I know its really soon, but...

'Will you marry me?'

Hinata gasped, then flung her arms around her as he stood up.

'Yes…Yes I will…' She said, her words almost muffled, due to her face being buried into his shoulder.

She pulled away, and allowed his to slip the engagement ring onto her finger. The band was silver, with a large sapphire set in the middle, surrounded by two perfectly cut diamonds on each side of the band.

Hinata looked into Sasuke's onyx eyes, then reached up slowly, drawing him into a kiss, long and lustful.

As the broke apart, Sasuke realized something.

'Don't we have to tell your dad?'

AN- Ok…I'm tuning it down for a little while…Time for fluff!!

And next chapter? It's meet the parents. And hope that they approve. Especially since Sasuke's already gotten their daughter pregnant. --' Good luck Sasuke…

I'm sorry its going so fast, but each of these chapters, except for the first few, have all been done in one sitting. It's rather stressful, yet relaxing at the same time to type these up. Hey, as long as there's a viable storyline, then hell, it's a story. Right? Yesh, I know I'm being a bit lazy on the storyline, but I'm tying it together as I type each chapter, but sadly, it changes **every time** I add something not originally planned, so I have absolutely **no idea** how this story is going to turn out or end…

Anyhow…

Till next update,

TTA


	11. Kanna

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Hyuga manor was strangely quiet as Hinata led Sasuke through the halls, attempting to find one of her parents. No one seemed to be in any of the normally inhabited rooms. Finally, Hinata spotted a maid walking by across the courtyard with the laundry, and called her over.

'Where is everyone? Is my father here still?' Hinata asked.

The maid looked at her for a moment before answering. 'Everyone is here, in the meeting house. As well as your father, Lady Hinata.'

'Mm…Thank you.' Hinata took Sasuke by the hand, leading him away again.

'Meeting house?' He asked.

'I'd completely forgotten…Since the Hyuga are the only bloodline household left in Konoha, we were put in charge of protecting the village…We have regular meetings, for various things, protection of the village, of course, along with economical issues. Of course we would have one during this time, since the battle was so damaging, I'm sure they're deciding how to get the funds for restoration, and upping the forces around us.' She explained.

'Hinata? What are you doing?' Hinata stopped and turned.

'Mother…? Uh…' Hinata's face flushed. Before them, in a doorway, stood a young woman, with dark blue hair, and the trademark silver eyes that branded one a Hyuga. She had a kind smile on her face, and an apron on, signaling that she was cleaning up the room she had stepped out of.

'Who is this boy?' She asked.

'Umm…Mother? This is Sasuke…'

'Hello.' Sasuke waved.

'What are you doing running around with him, Hinata? Shouldn't you be with your father in the meeting?'

'Eeep!!' Hinata squealed. 'Yes! I have to go, Sasuke? Can you wait with my mom? I'm reeeeally sorry to leave you, but I have to go and my father will be mad as it is so he can't see you just yet…' She gasped for breath, turning around to leave. As she took off, Sasuke glanced at his mother-in-law, then back at Hinata, but she was already gone.

'Umm…Nice to meet you, Mrs. Hyuga…' Sasuke smiled weakly.

'Oh, come in, dear!! You can keep me company while Hinata is gone. I'm still cleaning up the kitchen. And please, call me Kanna.' The woman stepped back in, and Sasuke followed.

"Hinata…Why…?" He thought. "I'd be of much more use in that meeting you know…"

--

Hinata stopped by a sliding paper door, and pressed her ear up to it. Voices were calmly discussing matters of the village.

'Hinata, what are you doing out there? Come in.' She jumped at her fathers voice.

Slowly, she slid the door open, and stepped in. No one seemed to notice, as she made her way to where Hisashi was sitting, at the head of the long table. 'Hello, father.' She said, as calmly as possible.

'You're rather late, do you have an explanation?'

'N…No father…I'm sorry, I should've have come on time.'

'Yes, you should have, but on to other matters. You know why we're here today.'

'Yes.' She sat down on the mat perpendicular to her father.

This was going to be one **hell** of a day.

--

By the time the meeting was over, and Hinata got back to the kitchen, Sasuke was helping out, while he and Hinata's mother were talking.

About cooking of course.

'The last time I tried to cook something I picked up from the freezer in the store, it turned out absolutely **horrible**.' Hinata's mother said, putting a dish in the overheard cabinet.

'I normally do something that isn't pre-frozen, more like dehydrated, add water and heat it up, type things. Really easy if I'm in a hurry.' Sasuke said. He was drying the dishes and handing them over, while Kanna put them away.

'Umm…I'm back?' Hinata stood in the doorway looking amused. At least she probably wouldn't have to cook much.

Sasuke stopped drying the plate in his hand and looked over at her.

'Oh…Hey Hinata. How'd the meeting go?' He asked, handing the plate to her mom.

'Fine. You'll find out the details later this afternoon.'

'Alright.' He put the dish towel down and waltzed over to her.

'So…when do we break the news?' He whispered.

'Why don't we start with my mom, so she can help tell dad…?' Hinata whispered back.

'Sounds good to me. How about we bring up the engagement first though, **then** that you're pregnant?' Sasuke suggested, shrugging.

'That's fine.'

Hinata sighed, breathing deeply.

'Umm…mother? I have something to tell you…'

'What is it, dear?'

'We're engaged.' Sasuke said, before Hinata could.

'…'

Sasuke began to expect the worst, at Kanna's silence.

'Oh my goodness!! Finally my daughter has found someone!!' Her mom suddenly burst out, and ran over to hug her daughter, then her son-in-law. 'Ohh!! Wait until Hisashi hears! He'll be so happy!' She crowed.

'That's not all mother…'

'What else is there then?' Her mother's eyes were bright with joy.

'I'm… kinda…pregnant…' Hinata said, slowly.

'How can you be 'kinda pregnant'? You either are or you aren't! That's wonderful!' Hinata looked at her mother.

'You're not mad?'

'Well, you're getting married, are you not? Just do your father a favor, and have the wedding, BEFORE the child is born. Or at least, sign the legal papers before then, then have the wedding. I've seen some have their weddings while they were a few weeks until delivery, and let me tell you, it definitely didn't flatter their figure.'

Sasuke nearly laughed at the expression on his future wife's face. She was staring blankly in surprise at the woman, as she rambled on.

'I'm assuming that you haven't told your father yet, have you?'

'No…We were hoping…'

She cut her daughter off. 'Hoping I could help with that? I'll break the baby news, but first you have to bring up the engagement.' She paused. 'He probably won't be too happy about you being with child before you two are actually married…'

'I didn't think he would be…' Hinata said, gloomily.

'Either way, it's not like we can change that.' Sasuke said.

'True.'

'Why don't we wait until dinner? He's in his best mood at the dinner table, and when he's going to bed, so that would be the best time.' Kanna suggested, still bouncy from the news.

'Alright. I'll go tell him that we have a guest for dinner. He should be training with Hanabi (that's how you spell her name…right?) right now.' Hinata said, and in a hurry to be out of the kitchen, dashed off.

'What **did **you do to my daughter? She's not been acting like herself lately…' Kanna said, with a raised eyebrow.

'What?? Nothing! I swear!'

Kanna laughed. 'It's okay. I can see you're good for her. Since she's been with you, I think the girl has changed for the better.'

Sasuke couldn't help but smile. He had noticed it too. Since that mission together… Before then, she had been so shy and reclusive, staying out of anything that didn't truly involve her. Now he rarely heard her stutter over her words, and she seemed more confident in herself.

Then he realized that he had changed too. He damn well wasn't as depressed as he usually was when he was around her. She was like an anti-depressant for him.

Then the question of what the hell their baby would have between the two of them popped into his head.

'I have one question though…The kid…?'

'I know what your going to ask…and frankly…I have no idea…' Kanna said, with a sigh. 'I can only say, it will most likely help them in the long run.'

'I hope it does.'

'I think you'll need to get fathering tips from someone other than Hisashi though…'

'Huh?'

'He wasn't exactly a key factor in Hinata's, or Hanabi's, upbringing. Yes, he trained them, but I took care of them other than that, and I'm afraid that he played favorites, and still is. He's always looked at Hanabi as the stronger of them, because Hinata has always been so shy, and was slow to pick up on new techniques. Even though she is still the heir to be the next head of our clan, he pays more attention to her younger sister.'

Suddenly Sasuke realized how similar Hinata's and his childhood were. Only she still had to deal with it.

'I can understand, Mrs. Kanna. I truly can.'

'I'm glad you do…I'm happy that she's found someone she can rely on. I'm sure I can count on you for that'

'Both of you can.'

'Good. Now, be a dear and hand me those dishes.' Kanna said, opening a cabinet door.

'And you can call me mom.'

Sasuke picked up the dish towel once again, and smirked.

'Alright, mom.'

Kanna smiled at him.

Well, one parent down, one to go.

AN-Ok…I didn't update for a while…Acketh…I've been stresses out lately, as well as brain dead… Some bastard stole my purse in Wall-mart, which had my camera, military ID, mp3, AND a house key in it. So I'm in deep shit if it doesn't somehow get back to me.

People…NEVER go to Wall-mart on Friday the 13th. NEVER. EVER. EVER.

Ok, anyway…Next Chappie, its break it to Hisashi at dinner. How **wonderful**. Well, not for them, but me of course.

Ok, before I start to rant your eyes out, I shall go.

So till next update,

TTA

ANAN-Omg…short AN for once…I think…lol…

TTA (again)


	12. Hiasahi

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Hyuga household was quiet, after all of the daily chores and rebuilding was finished for the day. Hinata's family, as well as Sasuke, were all sitting at the dinner table. It was a bit awkward at the table as everyone ate.

And they hadn't even broken the news.

As soon as Hisashi was done with his meal, Kanna glanced at Hinata, telling her to bring 'it' up before he left.

'Father?' She spoke, quickly.

'What is it Hinata?'

'Umm…I have good news. Sasuke and I…, we're engaged. This is why he is here for dinner tonight.'

Hisashi stopped and looked at his oldest. His white eyes stung hers.

'Well…' He didn't know what to say.

'When is the marriage planned for?' He asked, finally.

'We haven't decided yet. We only just…' Sasuke said.

'Alright.' Hisashi stood up from the table.

'Dear. There's one more thing.' Kanna motioned for him to lean down so she could whisper into his ear. His eyes went wide, and his mouth opened into a small 'o'.

He cleared his throat, and they all expected a quick, angry answer.

'I imagine, Hokage-sama, that you intend to revive your clan, correct?'

'Uh…Yes, Hisashi-san, I do.'

'My question to you. Is that why you have gotten my daughter pregnant, and intend to marry her?'

'No. That is not why. Our last mission together, as you should already know, was a failure. But…' Sasuke paused, searching for words. 'In that time, I found what a wonderful woman your daughter is. She's strong and caring. Everything a man could want in a woman.'

Hinata's breath caught in her throat. Did he truly think **that** highly of her?

'Then you have my complete permission. Take care of her, as the future of the Hyuga rests with her.'

Sasuke nodded, and Hisashi left the room.

'Well, that went rather well!' Kanna said.

--

Sasuke was sitting in his office with Hinata in a chair moved beside the desk when a jonin came in.

'Kakashi!' Sasuke exclaimed, standing up and walking around to greet his former squad leader.

'You know, I never really imagined you to be the Hokage type…' Kakashi said, jokingly.

'Yeah, I think knuckleheaded ninja are better for the job.' Sasuke laughed.

'Ah…speaking of. Naruto is healing really well. I think they said he'd be out in about three weeks.'

'That means another three weeks of paperwork and stresses out ninja. Naruto really isn't gonna be too happy to discover that this isn't exactly an exciting job.'

'Hehe, I think you're right. I hope he can find a way to change all of that hyperactivity into brain power. Oh, by the way, I heard you and Miss Hinata over there are planning on tying the knot?'

'Yeah.'

Hinata got up from her seat to finally join her fiancé by Kakashi.

'Hello, Kakashi-san.' She said, smiling.

'I see you're not the shy little caterpillar that you used to be. Broken through the cocoon and emerged to be a beautiful butterfly.' Kakashi said.

'Oh…' Hinata blushed a deep red and Sasuke laughed.

'So, Kakashi, what brings you here to my humble abode?' Sasuke asked.

'What, are you that busy?' The jonin said, handing the temporary Hokage a paper.

'Eh, depends on how many people are on missions, and how many villages are offering money, or asking for some help. I'm surprised that everyone in the Fire Country hasn't heard of our current situation.' Sasuke said, taking the paper and reading it over. 'Successful mission, very good Kakashi. Let me sign the report and you can continue on.' He walked over to the desk and took a pen out of the cup.

'Also, Sasuke, I've heard some people talking about a bit of suspicious movement in the forests outside of the gate. I think you may want to post a few extra gatemen.' Kakashi offered.

'Yeah, thanks. I'll look into it. I need to up the amount of people on watch anyway, to cover the entire perimeter. Here you go.' He handed the paper back, and Kakashi nodded, then left.

'Alright, now…What were we doing?' Sasuke asked Hinata as they went to sit back down.

'We were picking out the flowers…' Hinata said, pointing to the catalogue on the desk.

'Oh, okay.' Sasuke sat back down, Hinata's hand in his.

'So, roses, or lilies?'

--

Yoru looked over his map.

They had replaced the Hokage so quickly, though the village was still weak from the attack. His plan hadn't worked out exactly how he had planned, and now he had to wait to get Hinata into the picture. What was worse though, Sasuke was now Hokage and she constantly accompanied him wherever he went.

There was no way he could kill the boy without drawing attention to himself, and then how would he draw Hinata back?

He growled in frustration, and threw the map onto the floor. He couldn't make another full-scale attack on Konoha. The ninja there fought better than he had expected.

From the numbers he had gathered, his enemy had taken out about 3 ninja of his to the 1. The only reason they 'won', was because he had Konoha outnumbered by about 4 times the ninja population of his target. The soldiers he had were all third rate though, explaining the poor performance.

But any way you slice the pie (WTF me??), one thing was sure, and clear.

Yoru had to come up with a new plan.

--

'So, you've decided to have your day after the child is born?' Kanna, Sasuke, and Hinata all sat at the table of the new couple's home.

They had decided that since they were going to make a family, thus reviving the Uchiha clan, that they should move back to the Uchiha estate, which had been abandoned since the clan had been destroyed. The past few days, in their free moments, they were busy renewing the buildings, cleaning and sorting, and packing any unneeded items away, as well as selling any antiques that they didn't particularly care for.

'Yes. And by that time, Naruto will have taken over as Hokage, so I'll be a lot freer. I think it would be rather hard to have a honeymoon with all of this going on, and then my almost **hourly** duties as Hokage.' Sasuke said.

'Mhmm, and also, the baby will have already been born!' Hinata exclaimed.

'Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?' Kanna asked.

'No. I won't go in for the exam for another month. The baby itself probably hasn't even decided yet.' Hinata sighed.

'Between then and now though, we need to get the estate fixed up, and the room furnished for it. As well as plan the wedding…'

Kanna nodded in acknowledgement.

'And all this right after that mission too…seems like fate has an odd sense of humor, in a way.'

'Well, making you Hokage for the time being iiiis kind of odd. How'd it wind up being you in the first place? Why not Naruto straight away?' Hinata asked.

'He's in the hospital, remember? I don't think they wanted to put him under any more stress that what he had for recovery. Besides, it's not that big of a deal. I imagine I'm Naruto's backup anyway, in case he does…You know.'

She nodded solemnly.

Hinata had to admit, she was still fond of the blonde, but now it had come down to a sisterly feeling. She cared for him, of course, but not the way she had suddenly come to feel for Sasuke.

Kanna looked at the two sitting beside each other. She couldn't help but think that the two looked so cute together. (Their HAIR matches, of course they do. They coordinate, aaaaaaany day of the week…unless Sasuke died his hair…rambles)

She watched Hinata looked into his eyes, and thought that she saw a spark in hers.

She sighed. Aaah…love…

AN-Aren't I horrid at ending chapters? I swear, it's getting harder and harder to find a good spot to end, and then I have to keep the dang story interesting…

I felt like poor Yoru had been left out long enough, so I put a pinch of him in there, in case anyone actually likes him, and also so he doesn't kill me.

Yoru- Why would I kill you?

TTA-Cause I've left you out of most of the last few chapters…

Yoru-Well…I'm back in.

TTA-so you are.

Yoru-I'm gonna be gone soon though, aren't I…

TTA-What? Oh…Eh, depends on how much fun I decide to let you have.

Yoru-Fun?

TTA-NINJA fun.

Yoru-OOOOHH!! I like ninja fun.

TTA-Yah, I bet choo do.

Ok, enough oddness. I want a vote from YOU. Shall we bless the soon to be couple with twins? Or shall they have one for the time being. Or more? Gender? I'm horrid at deciding things too…Also, if anyone wants to suggest something for the eye problem? (As in Sharingan or Byakugan) I'm allll ears. Plus, if anyone wants to see an OC in here, tell me, with a description, and I'll work em in somewhere, still undecided on where.

Any other suggestions are WELCOME. I try to reply to every review I get, so don't be afraid I'll neglect anything thrown at me. Unless it's a bomb. I won't neglect it, I'll throw it back.

(I equate flames to bombs…FYI…)

ANs getting long, soooo,

Till next update

TTA


	13. A New Relationship and an Intruder

Chapter 13 (OMG…It's my lucky number

Chapter 13 (OMG…It's my lucky number!!)

Yoru sat in a tree on the outskirts of Konoha, irritated. He had scouted the entire perimeter, and there had been no blind spots. Not any whatsoever. Without a way to get in, his plan was going to have to be completely rethought.

He growled at the thought of another day's worth of planning. NOT fun. Oh well…an evil guy has to do what an evil guy has to do…

--

Naruto stood on the roof of the hospital, looking out onto the village that was very soon going to be under his sole protection. Somehow, it didn't seem satisfying, like it was a stolen title. Tsunade had been killed before she could retire like she had wanted.

It was impossible to enjoy it now, because of that thought running through his head every time he thought of her. True to the title he had given her, she really had become his 'grandma', in nearly every way you could think of. She cared for him, and worried over him when he went on his missions. She barely ever let any of the doctors touch him when he came in for treatment.

Now she was gone. Not coming back.

'Naruto-sama?'

He swirled around to see Sakura in the doorway to the office. Quickly, he stepped back into the room, shutting the doors behind him.

'Sakura, you should know that you don't need to address me that way. Naruto is just fine. Now, what do you need?'

'I've just come back from scouting the perimeter, and I saw some suspicious movement, but it disappeared before I could chase whatever it was down. It was definitely too big to have been any animal that I've ever seen, and it looked human.'

'I understand. When Kakashi came in last, he reported the same thing. A little while back, he had even suggested to Sasuke that he up the number of lookouts along the walls, which he did. Don't worry about it. If anything or anyone is around trying to breach out village, then he WILL be spotted and dealt with."

'Alright then…At any rate, everything is covered, so I guess there shouldn't be any worries… I was also wondering if there were any missions you need done.'

'Let me look through real quick…' Naruto slipped over to the desk and began to sift through the box he had set up so everything would be a bit more organized. 'I just recently got some S ranked missions, are you up for it?'

'Of course. What do you have?'

'A scouting mission just across the border between the Fire Country and the Earth Country. Nothing too risky, but still dangerous all the same. Other countries know we're weak, so once you get near the border, you may have ninja who are trying to pick you off.'

'Nothing I can't handle.' She raised a fist proudly.

'Thought so…' He walked back towards her and stopped suddenly, looking her over.

'Sakura?'

'Yeah?'

'Did you know… I have always liked you?'

'What? What do you mean?'

'You were always after Sasuke's heart, when he was trying to stay on his own… every time I attempted to ask you out, I got pummeled for it. You only had eyes for him; even though he was trying his best to make it clear it wouldn't happen.'

'What the hell are you trying to tell me boy. Spit it out.'

'Sakura…' He sighed, taking a deep breath. 'Will you go out with me?'

Sakura looked at him. Not in anger, but more in surprise, and wonder.

'I was wondering if you'd ever ask again.' She practically jumped at him, letting her lips press softly against his. She felt him freeze suddenly, under her sudden touch, but the he relaxed, and he kissed her back.

Between them, it seemed like it lasted for hours, when only a minute passed by before they finally broke apart.

Naruto blinked, stunned still, not really believing that this had just happened.

Sakura blushed, as if unable to admit she had just done what she had.

Both of them stood still, hoping the other would say or do something.

Finally, Naruto held out a paper to her.

'Here…um…Here's the mission information…Sakura-chan…' He stuttered. She took it and looked it over, keeping her mind busy for a few moments.

'Come back safe.' Naruto said, as soon as she looked up.

'I will.' She let herself be tightly embraced by him, feeling her face flush with joy. Only recently had she realized that Sasuke was not the man for her. Only now though, had she realized that Naruto WAS.

Once he released her she turned to leave.

'I mean it. Stay safe.'

'Don't worry about me, okay? This girl can take care of herself.'

'I know that. But if you're not back in 6 days, I am PERSONALLY coming to find you.'

'…You really don't have to…'

'Yes I do.'

Sakura laughed at the serious look he had managed to fix on his face.

'The village needs you here anyway.' One last kiss on the cheek and she was gone.

Leaving Naruto slightly flustered in the middle of the room.

--

'Hinata? You home?' Sasuke peered into the kitchen of the area he and Hinata had chosen to use as their home, through the window.

When no one answered, he frowned and walked in, this time using the door. He assumed she had gone shopping, so he went immediately back to their bedroom and to the bathroom to shower.

About 10 minutes later he stepped out, soaking wet, and suddenly realizing that he had no towel.

'Shit…' He muttered, cracking the door, to see if anyone was inside. When he was sure it was safe, he dashed out, reaching for the closet handle. He jerked it open, yanked a towel from the shelf, then raced back to the bathroom.

He shut the door just as he heard the front door open, and Hinata's familiar voice call out, 'Sasuke! I'm home!'

'I'm in the shower baby! I'll be right out!' He yelled back.

While she waited for Sasuke to get dressed, Hinata began placing things into the cabinets.

She turned to the doorway when she heard footsteps, and Sasuke appeared a second later, his hair was a limp, wet pile on his head, since he hadn't bothered to brush it out and dry it into its usual style.

'Can you help me put everything away? I need to go back in a little while for the crib. I'm not getting any baby clothes until I know whether it's a little boy or girl.' Hinata said.

'Okay. But you have to let me get the crib.'

'Its fine, I'm not THAT pregnant yet.'

'You are NOT going to over-stress your body. You're caring for two now, remember?' Sasuke pointed out.

'I don't even have much of a bump yet, so calm down.'

'Hina-na…'He raised and eyebrow at her.

She rolled her eyes, throwing her hands up in defeat. 'Fine. Have it your way,

Sasu-su.'

'Thank you. When where you going to go get it?' He asked reaching into one of the many brown bags that had been piled up on the counter.

'After I finished putting groceries away.'

'Then I'll go ahead and get it.'

'Alright then. Hurry back.' Hinata kissed him lovingly on the cheek then let him go.

'Sometimes I think **he's** the one who's pregnant…' She laughed, going back to the task at hand.

--

'Heh…I thought he would never leave…' Yoru smirked, sitting atop a pole, overlooking the home. He disappeared for a second, then appeared in the shadow by the door. Once he was completely sure Sasuke was gone, he opened the door, making no attempt to hide his presence.

Hinata didn't turn from the cabinets. 'Sasuke? Did you need something?'

'No.' Yoru stated.

Hinata gasped and turned. 'Yoru! What are you doing here!?' She reached down instinctively to her shuriken holster, only to realize that she wasn't wearing it.

'I told you I wanted to marry you, didn't I? I'm not going to let **Sasuke-kun **beat me to it. Come along peacefully, and then we won't have to mess up this pretty little house of yours.' Yoru sneered, stepping towards her.

'No! Get away from me!' She slipped into her fighting stance quickly, with a fierce look in her pale eyes.

'Oh come now…' He looked slightly irritated at her resistance. 'I don't really feel like putting any scratches on that beautiful skin of yours.'

'Leave Yoru. I swear I will fight you until one of us is dead.' Then the child she was carrying crossed her mind.

He lunged angrily at her and she narrowly side-stepped him, landed a soft blow to the side of his chest.

She couldn't use too much energy or the both of them were in danger.

He growled and his hand flashed out and grabbed her wrist, yanking her towards him. He put his arm around her waist and smiled sadistically. She only glared.

'You've betrayed me once, you won't betray me again…Do you understand?' He whispered.

'I'm NOT going with you, do **you** understand?' She growled, trying to pull away from him. His grip held tight.

'**SASUKE!!**' she screamed, hoping he could hear. 'Sasuke!!'

'Shut up, before you ruin all of my planning.'

'I don't give a shit about your **planning** Yoru!'

'Don't worry, you'll learn to get used to it.'

'Bastard…Sasuke! Please can you hear me?!' She screamed once more. She suddenly managed to free her left arm, and she flailed it over the counter, knocking some glass containers off, and shattering them.

'Oh dear…'Yoru frowned, capturing her hand again. 'Well there's no time to clean that up, so it will just have to stay there…'

"Good…" Hinata thought. "Maybe then Sasuke will figure out what happened."

'Now come with me, love…'

Hinata cut him off. 'I'm not your 'love'.'

'Whether you think so or not, you really don't have much of a say in anything right now, so just shut up and be polite.'

Hinata sent another glare his way, but blinked. Maybe if she went along with him, at least for now, she could be sure of her child's safety.

Grudgingly, she went silent, and allowed herself to be dragged out of the house.

AN- FINALLY I POST!! Lol, I'm reeeeally sorry for the long wait. My parentals took my monitor away, so I haven't had computer access for I think a month now. But here is chapter 13, in the virtual flesh! I'm so happy!

legaspeth BAD Yoru! Bad bad bad!! No kidnapping Sassy-kin's fiancé!!

Wait…

That's MY fault…

Sorry Yoru…

Yoru- Eh? I'm confused…

TTA-Here's a cookie, go torture Hinata.

Yoru-OKAY!!

TTA- Nyah…

I'm not exactly in a very pro-Hinata mood soo…Yeah… I shall go now…

Byes!

TTA


	14. Hokage MIA

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sasuke walked into his home, only to discover shattered glass on the floor.

'Hinata!' He yelled, scrambling through the house. Finally he dashed out of the house, scanning the area around him for any other signs of a struggle.

'Damnit…' He hissed, running out of the complex. A few moments later, and he was busting through the door to Naruto's new office.

'Naruto! Hinata's gone. Its Yoru, I know it.'

Naruto stared at him from the desk.

'Sasuke…**Chill**.' He said.

'I will **not** chill, Naruto! My pregnant fiancé has been fucking **kidnapped **and you expect me to chill?!'

'I mostly meant you don't really need to be yelling in my office…Tell me what happened.'

'I came home from picking up the crib from the shop and I found a pile of broken glass and her no where in sight.'

'That really doesn't support-'

I don't care that it doesn't support anything! I know Yoru kidnapped her!'

'Calm **down. **I mean it this time.' Naruto looked sternly at Sasuke.

'Give me clearance to go after her.' He demanded.

'I can't let you go out alone.'

'Damnit Naruto I do all the time! S-ranked missions ring any bells?'

'Sasuke! Yoru is the damned leader of the fucking 'country' that nearly destroyed Konoha!'

Sasuke froze. Was this really the reason Naruto was trying to get him to stay and wait for a team? Or was it something else?

'Naruto…If you don't let me go, then I'm going anyway.'

'No, you aren't.'

'**Yes**. I am.'

'Then I'm going with you.'

Yes…wait…What?!'

'I told you I'm not letting you go alone, didn't I?'

'But…You're the **Hokage**! What if you get killed?'

At Sasuke's statement, Naruto's eyes turned an icy blue.

'I'm not going to die so easily. Don't you dare doubt me again, understand?' He growled, taking off his robe.

'…'

'Let's go.' Naruto walked swiftly out the room, with Sasuke following behind.

'Hokage-sama? Where are you going?' A ninja at the entrance to the building asked.

'A mission. Tell Shizune to cover for me while I'm gone.' Naruto said, without hesitation.

'Yes sir…but where exactly **are** you going?' But before he could get his answer, the two were gone.

--

'Yoru probably has already relocated his base, since you and Hinata found the location, as well as infiltrated it, so it's going to take a while to find it.' Naruto and Sasuke jumped through the trees, hurriedly discussing their plans for rescuing Sasuke's fiancé.

'True. But since we only have two people, and no long range mics, we won't be able to split up.' Sasuke said.

'Way ahead of you.' Naruto dug into his kunai holster, and pulled out two headset mics, throwing one to Sasuke, and putting the other one on himself.

'Good lord, you amaze me sometimes…'

'Only sometimes?' He allowed himself the leisure of a quick joke before returning to his unusually stony expression.

Sasuke put the device on, and Naruto instructed him on which frequency he should put it on.

'These are long distance. Up to about 10 miles, actually. We'll scout the area, going in zigzags, in opposite directions. If one of us finds something, immediately contact each other, and wait. Got it? No jumping in.'

'Yes, sensei.' Sasuke smirked.

Naruto rolled his eyes, but laughed all the same. 'Go.'

With that, Sasuke jumped away from Naruto, and, waiting for a split second more, Naruto parted as well.

--

Hinata groaned, opening her eyes to a bright room, and squinting. The light was causing bubbles to appear in her vision.

'Finally awake, I see, my love.'

'Yoru, you bastard!' She growled, only to have it come out extremely muffled by the gag in her mouth. She realized then, that she was tied to a large bed, by both her wrists and ankles. Each was tied to a post on the bed.

'I didn't really feel like hearing your insults, so, here we are. If you hadn't run away the first time, you would be able to roam free. But, alas, you took advantage of my kindness…' Yoru sighed dramatically, waving his hand in the air.

'I'll be back in a little while, to see to you. But for now, you may stay and think about how you've betrayed me.' He got up from his chair beside the bed, and swept out of the room.

Hinata felt a tear roll down the side of her face, and touch her ear. What kind of ninja was she if she could be caught so easily? Now she was trapped in between two worlds, in a way. Yoru, who was obsessed with her, and then Sasuke, who actually loved her. For now, what she needed to do was keep herself safe, as well as the child she was carrying.

--

Naruto stopped before a large, black field.

'Sasuke, I just found what looks like the ruins of the old camp. They burned it, to erase any trail they could have left.' He spoke into the mic.

'Anything that can help point out where they went?' Sasuke's voice crackled in the ear bud.

'No, not that's visible. They did a good job.'

He barely made out a curse from Sasuke before continuing. 'Keep looking, ok? We'll find her.'

'You don't have to try to comfort me, got it?'

'I'm not. I'm telling you we'll find her.'

Sasuke didn't respond, so Naruto continued away from the ashes of the camp.

--

'He did **what?!**' Shizune stood in Naruto's office, the ninja who normally manned the entrance trying to calm her down.

'That IDIOT!! No successor, no notice he was going, no papers FOR the mission?! What the hell was he thinking! He is soooo **dead** when he gets back!!' She roared, stomping over to the desk

'Shizune-sama…but…Sasuke was with him also…' The guard said.

'At least he took someone…But **still.** He shouldn't have gone off without addressing the council first! Or at least me!' Her voice began to calm down, and she began to breathe easier once he mentioned Sasuke.

'Go alert the damned council.' She breathed, dropping into the large cushioned seat, and spinning to look out the giant panes of glass the made up the window, and lead the balcony.

The guard scrambled out of the room, before she could steam again.

'Naruto…You had better come back, cause I'm gonna kill you when you do.'

AN- Okays! Guess who is **ungrounded**?! listens and hears a stupid answer NO!

…

ME!!

Yays!! does a cheesy little victory-thingy dance

And plus I has sound on mah computer now!!

Ahem…enough about me…

I'm thinking of doing something with Yoru and Hinata…which COULD make this M-rated…but maybe not…

I'm still undecided…so…next few chappies might be either shorter than usual, or take longer to come out.

And I want to take a little poll…Who hates Yoru? And why? Or who actually LIKES him, and…why too…So if you want to weigh in, be my guest!

Thankies and I thinks dat ish all…

Buh byes!!

TTA


	15. Update

Ok, I'm posting this to tell you guy's something…or things…stuff…WUTEVER, :P

Basically, I AM writing, I SWEAR, but not on this story. I'm going to try to get some chapters written, so that way I can post them when I'm working on other stuff.

So no one needs to hack me, find out where I live, and bomb my house or kidnap me so you can force me to write non-stop on this fiction…

Oh crap, I think I just gave you ideas…

ANYWAY

I'm working on some novels as of write now (PUN!!!!...ok, I guess you're still mad that I temporarily died…), that I will eventually publish (If I can get over the fact that I've never finished any of the novels I've started), but that doesn't mean that I've abandoned fanfiction. HECK NO it don't(and I'm in class right now taking grammar lessons, how about that one?).

So just be patient(I hope) and I'll get to working once more.

Another little mention.

I'm taking classes at a new program, and this program doesn't end until 4:45 in the afternoon, then the bus ride, THEN the homework…so I'm rather screwed…But fear not(dang this is getting loooooooooong) I shall post!...eventually! I'm still debating many things within the story as well, but I've decided(for Esperanto) that I won't it M-rated. I think I'll stick to T and save the M-for a VERY rainy day when I'm in a mischievous mood.

Ok, so now that I've taken up about 5 minutes of your time, I'll let you go.

Thoe of you who bothered to read this as well, THANK YOU =D

Byez

TTA


	16. Breakout or Stakeout?

Chapter 15

'Sasuke, what's your position right now?' Naruto asked into the mic that was firmly strapped to his neck.

'South of yours, a few miles. Why?' Sasuke's voice drifted back.

'I found them.'

'I'm coming.'

'Meet up with me first. We'll plan an ambush and rescue. Now that I think about it I should've brought Neji, but we didn't have much TIME.'

'Shut up Naruto. You wouldn't even have ASKED permission, you would have left as soon as you realized what had happened.' Sasuke hissed.

'Whatever. Just get your ass up here and quit trying to make yourself sound like the Hokage.'

'Ha ha. I'm on my way.'

Naruto sighed as he perched on a branch awaiting his idiot of a best friend. Through the branches that concealed him from the view of the camp he observed the locations of the lookouts and how far away from each other they were spaced. Every 200 feet there were two guardsmen keeping an eye out for any strange movement and talking jokingly with each other.

'Hey, Sasuke…I have an idea.

--

Two guards walked silently down a dirt path through the camp, greatly contrasting with each other; one was largely muscled, while the other was tall and lanky but still well-built. They both stared ahead, until one turned and said something in a hush to the other. The larger one nodded and hid himself behind a tent while the small one continued on. As he disappeared, the other dared to reveal himself, peeking into the tent he had jumped behind.

He let out a small growl. 'Nothing.' He breathed.

Stiffly, he moved on, discreetly looking into the tents as he moved, searching for something.

Suddenly he heard footsteps in the dirt, coming quickly, and arrhythmic, suggesting more than one person nearing his position.

Quickly, he hid inside one of the nearest tents that he had yet to peep into.

'Who's there? Yoru, is that you?' A voice called out from the dark reaches of the tent.

The man's face lit up and he stepped back, towards the voice.

'Who's in here?' He asked back.

'Yoru, if that's you, quick messing around. Bring me a bowl before I puke on the sheets!'

'Hinata!' He exclaimed. With a puff of smoke, Sasuke stood where the man had. He rushed back to the bed, bringing a candle from the front and moving the curtains aside.

'Who's there for the- **Sasuke!**' Hinata's eyes glinted with tears as Sasuke undid what had bound her to the bed.

'Hinata…I've been so worried about you…He's treated you well, right?' He asked, gathering her in his arms. 'Ok that was a stupid question…As long as you're all right.'

'I'm fine…and so is the baby.'

'Come on, we're getting you out of here.'

Hinata nodded and placed her hand on her stomach.

'Naruto, come in.' Sasuke said into this earpiece.

'Naruto.' He repeated after a moment.

'What's wrong?' Hinata asked, fear licking her voice.

'Damnit…Naruto isn't answering and I'm sure he's in range.'

Suddenly, a crackling in Sasuke's earpiece made him go silent. An unfamiliar, yet unforgettable voice crackled on the other end.

'Heh, Sasuke…Long time no see, eh?'

'Yoru…What have you done with Naruto, where is he?'

'Oh, he's safe and sound, don't worry.'

'I am damn WELL going to worry. What the hell do you want?' He hissed into the mic.

'I want you to go outside, and go to the left. You can take Hinata with you as well, if you would like. I won't harm her, I swear.'

'I bet you won't.' He switched the receiver off and looked at Hinata solemnly.

'He has Naruto, though I can't see how the heck he got him…The Hokage, shit…'

'Naruto will be fine, I'm sure he will. What did he say to do?'

'Just come with me…We have to get Naruto then we'll return to Konoha. Though I think a few explosives planted around would be a nice farewell present to Yoru and his men, what do you think?'

'You're awfully calm about all this…' Hinata observed.

'Heh…On the outside maybe.' And it was the truth. His mind was swirling with thoughts of what could happen in the next few minutes. He had to find a way to get them all out of the camp safely.

Hinata kissed him on the lips, and when she pulled away she looked very solemn. 'Do what you have to do, and I'll follow you wherever you have to go.'

'Hinata…' Sasuke let a small smile cross onto his pale lips. 'I love you.' He said.

'I love you too. Now…Let's go help Naruto-kun.'

A/N

OMG I'M ALIVE

Ok, jk.

Cause if I'm dead, then this wouldn't be up, now would it?

Well, unless I wrote this before my death and someone decided to go through my flash drives and post this.

…

Yeah, my imagination is nuts lately.

At aaaaany rate…I know that this is an extremely short chapter, so I was going to double post, but seeing as I have total writers block on this story…yeah, wasn't gonna happen…

BUT. Christmas break is coming, but that also means my exams are coming as well.

I'm going to hopefully be able to work on it then, provided my parents let me have free time and I can get rid of the retarded writers block that's keeping you guys all waiting.

For now though, since I'm being yelled at to go to sleep, I wish you all good writing!

TTA


	17. Think About It

Chapter 16

Sakura ran hurriedly towards the Hokage's office.

Surely Naruto wouldn't have left the village so soon after his coronation! He still wasn't quite fully healed, even after months of recovery, and how could he leave without telling her! She was filled with a mixture of worry and anger, and wanted nothing more than to punch the living hell out of Naruto and then kiss him like crazy. Or maybe vice versa…

The office wasn't empty when she stepped in the door. Shizune was there, and so was Kakashi. They were locked in a quiet conversation which abruptly halted when Sakura cleared her throat rather loudly.

'Oh, Sakura!' Shizune exclaimed nervously.

'What's going on?' Sakura asked, suspiciously.

'Nothing of importance as of right now.' Kakashi answered.

'It's obviously of some importance, seeing as you won't tell me.' Suddenly she began to fear the worst.

'What do you need?' Kakashi asked her, gently.

'Has anyone gotten word of where he's gone?'

'No…'

Sakura's expression darkened. She didn't want to lose him. She had been afraid he would die, despite all of Tsunade's efforts when he came back as the sole survivor on a mission, but he didn't. Now she didn't know what would happen, and she was worried, almost literally, to death he wasn't going to come back.

But he _had_ to come back!

Then she mentally smacked herself. She'd nearly forgotten the reason she had come in such a hurry.

'Shizune, I need to go after him.' Sakura said after a long silence.

'But…you don't even know where he is.'

'Actually…I think I do.'

'Where then? Where could he have possibly disappeared off to with Sasuke?' Kakashi stepped in.

'That's exactly the point. _Sasuke._ Where would Sasuke be going?'

Shizune and Kakashi glanced at each other, their expressions ones of confusion. But then, Kakashi looked at Sakura, and he suddenly understood.

'Hinata. I can't believe that I didn't see that connection. But she's here, isn't she?'

'No, actually. I just came from there, to check my theory. She's nowhere to be found, and there was glass shattered on the floor.'

'And I think we all know who would be behind this.' Kakashi stated.

'Yoru.' Shizune said. 'Bring them all back safely. Kakashi?'

'I'll join her.' He nodded.

'Let's go.' Sakura said, and they left the room.

--

Sasuke walked out of the tent, followed closely by his fiancé. They both looked unhappy as they trudged along, following the instructions Yoru had given them.

As Sasuke had suspected, Yoru was waiting for them. He leaned nonchalantly against a crate, staring at his hand, finally noticing them with fake surprise.

'Well, well. Here you are, here I am.' He yawned.

'What do you want?'

'I want you to leave. Leave, and leave the girl, and I'll give you your friend.'

'Where is he? Is he hurt?' Sasuke questioned.

'Oh, he's got a few scratches on him, but that's his fault. Of course, I am putting my chakra rope to good use, yet again.'

Sasuke scowled. How could he have gotten Naruto into this mess? When he was finally Hokage? He had been so rash, deciding to leave without even a proper team to back him up, or even a real plan. And Naruto…because Sasuke was his friend, he had went with him.

'Damn…' He muttered.

'What do you say?' Yoru prompted him.

'Do you honestly think I'm going to leave someone behind? You've got to be kidding me. I'm taking them both Yoru.'

'I'm sorry, but I really can't let that happen.' Yoru reached behind him, and Sasuke readied his sword.

Yoru charged him almost without hesitation, but Sasuke was ready. Yoru's weapon flashed silver. It was a small sickle.

Sparks flew as the weapons met, and Hinata stepped back, trying not to be in the way. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at her, and gave her a wink.

She knew what he meant without words, and she dashed off. Yoru yelled after her, but he was locked in the fight with Sasuke. Finally, they separated, only to come at each other again. Neither appeared to be able to get the upper hand, and they fought on, at a dead lock.

--

Hinata wandered through the camp, her byakugan activated. It only took her a moment to find the tent Naruto was being held in, and she headed straight for it. There was only one guard outside of it, and she easily took care of the man.

The inside of the tent was rather dark, so she lit the lamp that had been sitting outside with the guard and carried it in with her. Naruto appeared a rather pitiful heap, bound tightly to a chair with the chakra rope Yoru had mentioned.

'Naruto!' He looked up at her with a small smile.

'Hinata, where's Sasuke?' He asked.

'He's holding off Yoru. Come on, let's get you out of those.' She bent down next to him and began to work at the ropes, slowly unknotting them. When they were all lying on the floor, Naruto stretched out and stood, wobbling.

He leaned backwards precariously, and Hinata rushed behind him, holding him steady.

'Are you feeling alright?' She asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine, just a little uncoordinated. Although I don't think I'm going to be able to be doing much fighting anytime soon. More than half my chakra is gone.' He grumbled about the last part.

'Don't worry, we won't be sticking around long enough for you to even need to fight, I hope.' Hinata sighed. 'Let's get back to Sasuke.'

She led him out of the tent, placing the lamp beside the guard, and then towards the place she had last seen Sasuke.

She kept a close eye on Naruto, in case he lost his balance and nearly fell again.

--

Sasuke looked around carefully. Yoru was out of sight, hiding somewhere. He grumbled under his breath something about Yoru being a cowardly bastard and held his sword out in front of himself. Still, neither of them was gaining any ground. It was still a close match, and no one had even laid a scratch on the other.

Finally, Yoru decided to come out of hiding. He rushed at Sasuke from behind, but Sasuke was ready already. He swiftly blocked Yoru's attack, but the fast action caught Yoru off guard. His sickle flew up into the air before falling back down and burying itself in the dirt.

Sasuke held his sword out, a hairs breath from Yoru's throat. 'I've got you Yoru.'

Yoru glanced around, trying to find an opening or a way to get himself out of this rather irritating situation.

Sasuke lowered his sword so that its tip rested in front of Yoru's chest. 'I'm not letting you go this time.' And he thrust it forward, penetrating Yoru completely, and fluidly.

He gasped with surprise and gripped the sword weakly.

Suddenly, the sword was yanked out of his grasp, and he felt the warmth of his own blood dripping down his chest. His life-blood leaking from his veins…

He fell to his knees as Sasuke watched. Finally, he couldn't keep himself up any longer, and he fell onto his side in a crumpled heap.

'Good night, Yoru. I'll see you in hell sometime.' Sasuke said, with a smirk.

AN

LIEK OMG

I'm aliiiiiiiiiiive!!!

Frankenstein's monster and all that good stuff.

Anyway! HI!

It's been a long time, but school is evil, and I've been uber busy. Exams are next week, so I hasta study, but I've managed to get a chapter out, so yaaaaay. I bet you guys thought I'd abandoned this, didn't you! Well I haven't =D

So yeah…haha.

Oh nooooooes!!! Yoru!!! *le-gasp* hmm…what did I do that for? Maybe it was spur of the moment, maybe it was cause Yoru was getting on everyone's nerves…or maybe Hinata took over my computer and put that in there while I wasn't looking =O

Okay, the last thing I highly doubt, but whatever.

Well…that's all for now!

Happy writing!

TTA


End file.
